


Wolf's Assistance

by KotarouHootdini



Series: WereWorld [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action & Romance, Alpha Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, EnnoTana - main ship, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Ennoshita Chikara, Possessive Behavior, Running Away, Sharing a Bed, Thirsty Ennoshita, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolves, house share
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotarouHootdini/pseuds/KotarouHootdini
Summary: As far as he is concerned, he's done nothing to warrant his arrest. Yet here he is, fleeing his home country. His phone's going East, His bank has tickets to Johzenji. He's going north, into the depth's of Fukurodani forest, into the arms of a werewolf called Tanaka Ryuunosuke.It's here that Ennoshita discovered the pack, the life he should have lead and who he really is.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: WereWorld [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778821
Comments: 37
Kudos: 118





	1. Runaway

This was the part he'd planned.

It was a slap dash plan, he could admit. But a plan it was. And Ennoshita lived his life by plans; plans and schedules and goals and timetables. 

The train jerked underneath him, they must be approaching Karasuno by now, the final town before he was safely over the border.

Soon the train would split; exactly in half between 5 and 6. 6 up was going east to Johzenji then Shiratorizawa. 5 down north, into the huge country of Fukurodani, the largest country on the continent. He'd be hard to track down even if they knew he was there. 

He was on carriage 4, tucked in a disgusting bathroom, while his phone; still on, trackable, findable, was going east. It would lead them 200 miles the wrong way then die, the battery was already rather low. By then, he'd be hidden and hopefully safe.

The train jerked again, and through the tiny blurred window of his stall, he could see the burnt remains of Karasuno flash by. The trees, while blooming and lush in summer, now an echo of the past, dead husks clawing and scratching at the window pain. 

He takes a deep breath, regrettable by the stink that invades in nose, and the lack of calming it was meant to achieve.

He has done the hardest part now, lose their trail, get through border control, but his heart still rams away at his ribs, ears pounding to the beat. 

He'd sat, with his phone, while his ticket had been checked; he'd bought two. One with his credit card from Seijoh Cross Station to Johzenji Central and one with cash; Shinzen, the first town in Fukurodani to its capital; Fukuro, from then, he would bus to one of the outer cities, big enough to hide in, but non-descript.

But so far so good. Border control had asked no questions, nobody had, even when he had slipped into the bathroom to change. 

His hands were still trembling from adrenaline, he dropped his jumper on the grimy floor again. 4th time. Finally, he crammed it inside a plastic bag, and then inside his backpack.

It didn’t matter, he was throwing it in the first dumpster he saw. 

The bathrooms, if he remembers right, were much nicer towards the Johzenji end of the train, the Fukurodani side doesn’t seem to have been cleaned for quite some time. He stepped in something wet on the floor. _well, fuck._ He sighed through his nose, pushing out the stink that had settled there. He just hoped it wouldn't cling to him. His nose had always been sensitive. But apart from his nose and somewhat odd sleeping habits, Ennoshita had been a normal student, with good grades, good prospects. Now he was changing, in a dirty toilet trying to come up with a believable fake name that didn't sound like a children's story book character. 

The banging of the outer toilet door had him freezing in place, t-shirt over his head. The gap under the door felt huge, if anyone were to look under they'd see a bag, spilling with clothes. It was a good thing the toilets were busy, even with only three tiny cubicles. Any cameras on the door outside would find it harder to pick up a new person exiting if he was amidst several others going in and out.

The door slams shut next to his cubicle, he jumps, half naked and clinging to his t-shirt like a lifeline. 

They won't be here. _Don't be so paranoid_. He tells himself strictly. If they're on his trail, they'll be chasing that first.

He pulls on a white t-shirt, and slips out of his smart jeans, exchanging them for some with tears - Aihara would probably welcome him to the world of fashion if she saw him now. 

Next is the zip up hoody, dark green, total bargain at just 500yen. He's bought hair gel, and tries for the effortless i-woke-up-like this style the young 'fashionable' men wear. 

He ends up with a spiky mess. It doesn’t matter. 

He's lucky it's winter. He adds a scarf. 

He checks his wallet, a card, the card he used to get his first ticket, Seijoh to Jozenji, the card he used to take out a wad a of cash. He was lucky the ATM was queue free during his race to the train station. There was NO trace leading them north after him. According to his bank he was going East, according to his phone; East. He was going North. 

He paused while the person next door was pissing, the silence around that was so very awkward. Toilet problems remained the same regardless of the situation, he supposed. The flush gave him a chance to move money from his wallet, stuffing 20,000 yen into his shoe. If he lost his wallet, he'd have spare cash. At least enough to get him a room and food for a couple evenings.

He can see the river now, a border between the two countries, thousands of years old; it's thick and deep, the train rattles, it's splitting apart, the rivers flashing underneath them, while the Johzenji coaches will follow its length for several miles more.

He's prepared. He knows he is. But he's also terrified. He'd never left Seijoh, the city he'd grown up, and now he was leaving the whole of Aoba Josei! He had stayed here for University, with its good Physiotherapy department and volleyball team, He'd gone to school here and was probably born here.

He Pulls on the final item, a big black coat, no hood, but the zip up has one anyway, it's warm and cushioned, deep pockets; his wallet goes in one, Soot in the other, his hand stays with both, knuckles white. 

The bathroom empties, and he can leave. 

He catches himself in the mirror, looking at himself as he washes his hands. He looks stressed, but non-descript, slightly on the rebel side, but that actual works in his favour. He’s not exactly know as being ‘Mr Bad Boy’ after all. 

“Calling at Shinzen, 12 minutes,” The stilted voice of the announcer echoes in the bathroom, even harder to understand than in the carriage.

Stepping out feels like eating olives, or something else completely sickening, stomach churning. He blames his adrenal glands; he’s clearly running low. It’s no surprise, after this morning after he'd vaulted down the lecture theatre and shoved his way past supposed federal agents. He'd then raced a marathon, thinking on the go; first stop; cash, second stop; disguise; third stop; train station. He'd taken every back route and short cut he'd known, leaping over a fence and stumbling through a building plot; bricks and weeds only, glad for his slightly surprising athletic abilities. 

He can feel the effects, exhaustion creeping in. It is just gone 9pm, and the best thing about night rides in they won’t ask to check your ticket is you’re ‘asleep’.

He finds his way to a seat, having to duck under the outstretched arms of a man in a beige trench coat, as the man puts his bag in the storage above the seats, and the inch around a heavily pregnant women who looks ready to throw a knife at someone, preferable not Enno. 

As he settled, he questions if he should have really ran. He was sure he hadn't done anything that should warrant such behaviour, not to the extent where they had tranquilisers strapped to their backs. Better than some areas he supposed, a gun would've been the first thing pointed at his face. 

He was here now, and his plan was going ahead. He just had to keep it up until he figured something long term to do. 


	2. Wolf's Assistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ennoshita meets Tanaka  
> The people in trench coats come for him

The platform was open to the elements as his stepped of the rumbling train. Sunlight dancing in from a bright blue sky, it was bright, but cold, and he bundled himself up into his jacket, breath blooming under his nose. He would admit, the old station had that _wonderful_ vintage quality. Ennoshita always thought himself a country person, despite living the last 10 years in the inner city of Seijoh.

And the clapped roofing; copper aged green, sheltered the ticket booth and waiting benches from the sprinkling snowflakes, and once the storms hit; hopefully from them too. 

Ennoshita hoped he found somewhere to stay by the time that hit, with no phone he had to rely on yesterday afternoon's weather predictions; he had a few hours as best.

He sent his ticket through, stepping through turnstile and outside into a little chunk of history, threading through the throngs of people around the station. 

It was clearly close to town centre; the museum in sight, an converted chapel? With it's painted windows and high rooves Ennoshita could see it sitting in the centre of a grove, tangled in vines; the perfect setting for a romantic scene, the sunlight shining through on an eloped wedding?

Its doors were wide open right now, a short boy dragging a sign through the crowd outside, his ginger head easy to pick out.

He opened the sign up and placed in on the pavement, the words bright enough and bold enough for Ennoshita to read;

 _Closing at 13.00 due to storm_.

Beyond that was a few cabin-esc cafes, retail shops and even a red-seat diner. Something scene in cheesy high school films that Enno and Aihara and Futakuchi gorged on, Friday nights, while also enjoying handfuls of popcorn and cake smashed into ice cream. Ok, they weren't the healthiest of movie nights. 

Breakfast wouldn't hurt.

There were a throng of men hanging around the diner's doors in a shaft of sunlight. A good photo, the old worn diner and the group in their shiny leather jackets and scuffed boots, and that bike. One lounged on the metal steed, head chucked back with a sharp grin that matched the match shining lines of his bike. The phone would be black and white, taken preferably from behind the man, hiding his face for the dramatic effect, the mystery, and to enjoy the lines of the bike; clearly well cared for. 

In a movie, he would immediately identify them as troublemakers at the best, the misunderstood bad boys of the town, with a dramatic background and somewhat sad history. 

Then the man turned, he was young, his shaved head made him think he was older but in very good shape. 

His grin was less sharp from this angle, and just wide; full of life and laughter and Ennoshita wanted to rethink his photo, he slipped his bag off his shoulder. Would it be creepy? He didn't know. The contrast, that opening happy face and the ultimate coolness of the bike and the leather and that ass - _not the time, enno_. 

However, they looked too friendly to completely match the movie type, waving as one of the waiters; a blond women, hair cropped short, walked across the diner, filling up a few coffees as she passed. She stopped at his table.

His lifted up his helmet, black with a silhouetted orange bird in flight on each side; it was stark and exciting, and slid it over his head. 

Ennoshita snapped a photo. Not entirely sure when he had slung his camera strap around his head. 

As he watched, transfixed, he mounted his bike, and it roared under subtle hands. He knocked out the kickstand and with his short goodbye to the group, shot off up the road, towards the mountains.

Ennoshita could only fantasize where the story would lead the boy on the motorbike next; saving the heroine from poachers she was trying to stop? Joining up with a gang of village, preparing world dominations, maybe he himself was the guardian on the reserve taking down poachers with his trusty stead-

Ennoshita could admit his nickname of 'Director Ennoshita' for his uncanny ability to see a potential movie in everyday life ,in every moment of life. Yet putting this skill to his own situation, was somehow harder despite its many possibilities.

But when such things became a reality, it was suddenly less exciting and more exhausting.

His companions had started to walk away, following the same path as the biker had. 

He crossed the road, clipping the lens cap back on with an easy snap, stepping inside the diner to a wave of smoky beacon and sugary scents.

"Hey honey!" The lady at the counter greeted, short black hair bouncing. "Welcome to Saeko's Diner, what can I get you?"

His stomach grumbled.

Pancake, with beacon… and syrup." He said. Eying the menu, he'd hold off having a milkshake, food was more important.

"Sure thing!" She shouted back the order to the kitchen. Instead of his order, a blond head popped back through the window. 

"Ryou! I told you to- oh." She blinked twice at him, "Sorry, nobody 'round here but Ryou orders that." She blinked again. "Tourist? What's your name kiddo?"

She'd known a local's order, so it was probably the sort of place where everyone knew everyone. A mistake of his part, probably harder to hide than in a larger city. 

In seijoh it didn't matter if you went to the same café every day; you were still just 1 in a 100 that came in that day. Hell, Ennoshita didn't even know his neighbour, he wasn't sure if he'd even _seen_ them. 

He was isolated in Nekoma, outcast and would at least for a while; stick up like a sore thumb. However, should he integrate into Nekoma, he was be as invisible as every other resident. 

"Naka-" He struggled. "Nakamura," 

Being new was something he had had a lot of practise at, in his life before university. Post 7 he'd been shifted around foster homes for several years, passed around like a hot potato, not kept for longer than a few months. Finally, he made a place for himself, in his little flat only 10 minutes from the Physio building, made friends, found a job. 

Now he was back to being alone, adrift in a sea of local characters and old friendships. Horrendously conspicuous, made worse by the surprise of the staff at a stranger in their midst. 

He had a feeling most days, the girl behind the counter just ask the regulars; "The usually?" Or something else similar. She probably never used the notebook in the pocket of her apron. 

He took a seat, sliding along the worn red leather near the windows, where he could eye the skies suspiciously. He needed to find a place to stay before the apparent storm at 1. Knowing his luck, it would kick in earlier. 

"Nakamura, your pancakes." She placed the plate in front of his and his mouth watered at the smell. "Sufficient syrup?" She added with a well-meaning grin.

"Yeah," He hummed appreciatively. "Looks amazing."

"That's Saeko's work for you! Best pancakes over town, but we're not that popular with the tourist, they prefer town centre." She said, "It's interesting having a newbie here. How long you staying in Nekoma?"

Now wasn't that a question. How long indeed.

"Donno," He admitted. "Was looking for a place to live, thought I'd come take a look, do some photography."

"All the way from Aoba?" She asked, then her grin dropped and he realised he'd gone wide eyed. "Sorry, uh your accident? Was I wrong?"

He startled. "Oh, no, you're right, I'm from the south. It's cold up here."

She laughed, bright and happy. "Southerners, how will you survive? I'm Kanako by the way, and the she-

She jerked a thumb to the kitchens,

"Was Saeko."

"It's nice to meet you,"

"Where are you staying anyway?"

He shrugged, spooning some syrupy beacon onto his tongue, his mouth sang with the sweetness and the smoke. He groaned.

"Stay at Shimada's!" Saeko, had half her body sticking out of the food window to the kitchens, yelling across the diner to the amusement of several onlookers. 

"Dammit Saeko!" A middle aged man yelled, "Stop harassing tourists to stay there! It's why only some of us put up wit' ya'."

She stuck her tongue out, "I'mma burn your eggs Kiyoko-san."

"Please don't!" An elderly women shouted, "He'll never shut up about it if you do!"

Kanako laughed with the others, and Saeko disappeared with a huff. "You could stay at Shimada's; it’s the Crow Inn, down the road from here. It's nice, cosy and a bit more friendly than the big hotel in town. Closer as well."

"I'll make Shimada give you a discount!" Saeko popped up right behind Kanako, making them both jump. "We're closing early due to the storm, can you wait 'till 12? I'll walk ya' we can't have a potential new neighbour dying out in the cold."

Ennoshita suspected 'No,' was not an option. "Sure, thanks." The toothy grin was a sure sign that he'd answered correctly, and wandered back to the kitchen, leaving him to enjoy the rest of his pancakes in silence. 

It's a short walk to the inn, up the hill and away from the centre, where the pine trees close in around the road, bending over to watch them pass. So dark, and mysterious the forest felt, he could almost picture a red cape running through its midst's or huge beasts with glowing blue eyes-

"Here we are!" She stopped by one of the small buildings. It was traditional, with high rooves and sliding doors, a man was sliding in heavy wooden protectors over them. "The mountain Inn. Run by the lovely Shimada!" She cooed the last part, gaining the man's attention.

He was cute, Ennoshita decided, but much too young to have a beer belly like _that_. Round and slightly distended, half hidden by a baggy jumper.

"We have a guest!" She said, taking Ennoshita' s shoulders to push him forwards. "Meet Nakamura." 

They set him up in a little room, the futon soft and the window looking up over white capped blue mountains, the rolling grey sky behind them drawing closer, dancing over the thick dark green of the pine forest. Beautiful. 

With his stay, he had been offered dinner; free of charge, due to the storm.   
Apparently, having costumers this time of year was a blessing. Everyone who visited, a few only, stayed to the town where it was more sheltered from the storms, and it was still too early for the powdery snow of the mountains that drew in hundreds of skiers. They were a mere ten minute walk from the cable car, the inn probably brought in lots of tourists then. 

But with the storm about to set its rage on the city, getting dinner elsewhere was simply not going to happen. There was one or two other guests, he'd seen them wandering between the baths and their rooms, on his way to well; where ever it was his directions were leading him.

Although, he should have seen it coming, he was directed to the dining hall, apparently used for their on-the-house breakfast, with a large kitchen attached. Saeko was already there, along with Shimada. He kissed her head, then placed a plate in front of her. 

"Good work today," He breathed, and Ennoshita felt liked he'd interrupted something rather intimate. But it was over quickly, as stew was slid to him and then Shimada himself sat down. 

"So Nakamura," He said. "Where are you from?"

Dinner was nice, friendly. In fact, that when Saeko broke the spell with one simple sentence, he did everything he could not to bolt out of there. Not a smart move by the way the windows rattled with the wind, of the heavy drumming against the roof, not with house dark the sky had turned and the huge flakes that rained from the sky. 

He'd have to stay here for the night. 

At least the baths were nice. He hadn’t visited a proper inn in weeks. And the warm water works to sooth his stress, the tension in his muscles, the ache of his run-raw feet. He groaned, relaxing back against the stone sides.

Yes, he could not completely relax, even when he returned to his room and snuggled down into a soft futon and curled around his pillow. 

Her offer? Warning? Threat? Ran around in his mind like some out of control monkey, bashing it against the insides of his skull until eventually, finally, he passed out.

Year right, Ennoshita was trusting nobody. Especially if they asked shady questions like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Also question from chapter one; I donno which to write after this :(


	3. Guard Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanaka thinks Enno's cute af

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've editted chapter 1 and 2 like BIGGG time so it's pretty(?) different. If you can't be bothered then:
> 
> Summary below here  
> ____________  
> Enno flees from his university with strange men after him  
> Arrives at a small mountain town called Nekoma  
> He notices a cute biker (we know who ;) outside  
> Meets Saeko (Who runs the diner) and then Shimada (Who runs the inn he stays at)  
> Saeko and Shimada feed him and warn him

"If you get into any trouble. Don't hesitate to let us know."

How about the fuck not.

Ennoshita refused to trust anyone. Even if they fed him tasty food, and gave him huge discounts on the nights he stayed. If anything that made him more concerned about them. 

However, they gave him space, didn't seem to keep any eye on him or do anything suspicious. In fact he barely saw them. And despite his concerns, the inn became a comforting, almost homely, hideout while he figured out a long term solution. 

Gradually, he filled in his map of the surrounding town, only once venturing into the maze of town centre to get some groceries.

Another reason he'd stuck to staying at the inn. Their communal kitchen. A massive money saver.

Other than that, he discovered small cafes with free refills, comic shops that let him sit and read for hours on end and even a camera shop, where he could get his film developed. 

He had, to his chagrin, exposed his awkward disposition to that stunning biker he'd seen on the first day here. Half under a car outside a little car repair shop. He been caught staring, and then took off like a flash. Maybe he should have done track after all. 

He also seen the biker in his favourite diner, and while logic told him to avoid the place at all costs, he could not stay away from their pancakes.

"Kanako?" He asked, settling in to his regular seat. He could hear Saeko yelling in the kitchen, something about missing eggs. 

"Yeah?"

He fingered the menu, gazing over the burger.

He shouldn't spend like that, "Just chips today." He said, "Also, do you know if anyone nearby is hiring?"

She hummed, jotting down his order while she thought. "Well, best bet is to go into town to the big supermarkets." She said. "But I know Aina's Repairs is hiring."

Oh no, that was not an option. That would come off as hella stalkerish.

"Aha, I don't think repairs are my thing."

"More the academic huh?"

"Huh? n-no?"

"You can't fool me Nakamura," She grinned, "You’re a right dork. Probably in weird arty films and have some hard degree under your belt?"

"no, no and no," He laughed awkwardly. "I may be the arty type - but only as far as my craft-

He held up his camera.

"Takes me. I prefer mainstream movies."

She rolled her eyes, "Sure, sure. Well, I'll get those chips for you." 

It's not long until Tanaka-san, Saeko's father, comes tripping out of the kitchen.

"Nakamura!" He's missing his apron, donning a puffer jacket from the staff hooks. His shift must be over. "How you doing kiddo?"

He's a friendly man, and Ennoshita has come to like him, along with several other locals. 

"Photography again? Let an old man have a look?"

he ripped open the envelope; his pictures tumbling out over table top.

A few were blurry, as expected.

But.

The few he'd taken in the museum were sharp, in focus, but boring. And those of the town centre, never quite had the right lighting.

But, there was one, early morning light; pink and orange, glinting off the white hats of the mountains, setting the dark trees a glow beneath the dawn sky.

Perfect. 

There were a few others that were good quality, interesting enough to keep, the rest he separated, and dumped in the bin on the other side of the diner.

It's a good half an hour and a bowl of chips later before Tanaka-San leaves him and his photos alone, going to Sakusai; a medicine student, a tad older than Ennoshita, head bent over a laptop.

Long after his chips and flowing coffee are polished off, he sits in the café. The wind has picked up outside and he can't quite gather the motivation to leave. Not when he would be abandoning the scent of smoke and sugar that had become a familiar and comforting smell over the last week. Finally, Tanaka-San makes his way to the door, at least 2 hours after his shift actually ended. 

Its obvious why it takes him so long to do the rounds, there's nobody he doesn't know. He's stopped even by the group of young men fumbling through the door. Oh, _them_ again. 

Last time he'd seen them, he'd been hiding in a café in central. Fiddling with his old film camera, and breathing in a hot coffee when a group of boisterous men buddle into the café, breath pooling under their noses, as they tug free their puffer jackets and checked scarves. It was much the same this time, except Tanaka-San grabbed one, the bald one, and scuffed him roughly over the head with joyous laugh. 

Raucous laughter brings his focus back to the group. Tanaka-San has let go of the young man and he stands up to an impressive height. 

He couldn't take his eyes off the group, just like he couldn't in the café, or when three of them had been outside the diner on his first day here. They had an energy about them, turbulent under the skin, that sort of vibrating of puppies when they were told to _sit_ but there was a toy _right there_. 

He took a gulp of his drink and cursed, scalding his tongue. He grabbed for the water, and swallowed thickly.

again. 

But he didn't really blame himself. The group were regular visiters. They were loud, and their conversations confusing by amusing. They knew Saeko, and other young people who came into the bar, greeted an old man with yelling and whistles which he found very amusing.

They looked like the typical sports team from the university, tall, _attractive_ and really quite annoying.

If he were to be even more stereotypical, he say big city kids, with a kill for finding trouble. Just last week they'd brought a huge man with them, bearded, pony tail who had practically _growled_ at an eye-brow-less iron wall of a dude. Ennoshita was convinced there would be a throw down in the café.

Despite this, they were in Nekoma, at the edge of the world; well not quite. Itachiyama was further north, Inarizaki, its coastal neighbour bordered the northern end of Fukurodani. 

Nekoma was the sort of place people passed through, maybe go to the local wildlife centre and into the reserve; although, out of curiosity he'd walked up the road, a good 2 hour trek, only to be denied entry by the man on guard. 

At least he got some good photos.

_Still staring Enno, try to be subtle._

Like most sporty people, Ennoshita found them incredibly attractive. But he'd always liked the tall guys at University and school, Basketball and Volleyball players were his type. Too bad very few would find an average, bookish, physio student remotely interesting.

He wondered if any of them were students, going to Nekoma U. It had a good science section if Ennoshita remembered correctly, known for their Chemistry. Maybe they had plans for the weekend, would go out clubbing, see family or go on dates. 

Ennoshita was suddenly plagued by fierce home-sickness, his plans with Aihara, his weekly shop at the old lady's bakery, saying hello to her enormously fat cat who would hiss at _only_ him. 

Dark eyes caught his. Blinked twice and grinned, then leaned towards Saeko, mouth moving but his eyes were still tuned on him. Ennoshita quickly turned away. He couldn't be memorable. He couldn't. He couldn't trust anyone, didn't know who was safe.

He looked up again, he was standing, still looking. 

Ennoshita took his coffee like a shot, grabbed his camera and bag and booked it, leaving the door swinging after him. _Not subtle, Enno, not fucking subtle._

(

* * *

)

The street outside was empty, and dark, and cold. He cursed the fact that he left his coat back at the inn, at least he had his beanie with him, it hid his hair. 

An elderly couple here, a few younger people there. But other than that, it was quiet, and peaceful. As he wondered down the main road, a mother with two children passed, jolly with bags full of what Ennoshita could only describe as unicorn sick; as in pink and sparkles. They greeted him, with polite smiles, as did a few others. But most, left him to his devices. 

Wondering further on, he ventured down Rokizu Street, drawn by the rich smell of coffee and sweetness of cakes. A another café, tucked into the old houses lining the street. He paused and enjoyed it for a moment, before leaving. He wished he had a goal in mind, other than a simple wonder, something so he felt less conspicuous. Walking a dog would work, could he put up fliers? Cheap dog walker? Become part of the community, make people forget that he was ever a stranger. 

He checked the time, surprisingly early for how dark it was. Well, _Winter_ he supposed. 

He stopped on a bench, watching the trees sway behind the main street. A little gold plaque on it, it looked new;

'In memory of Sawamura Riza and Jurou, who were shot here on 8th June 2012.'

5 years ago, he didn't know who they were, but he hoped they hadn't suffered. He cleared the buildings, leaving the bench behind as he entered the open park, a play area was tucked in one corner, the wings moving in the breeze. It reminded him of the scene in Harry potter; when Sirius watches him as a dog from the bushes, or almost any scene in any horror movie with children in it. 

A twig snapped behind him. Heart thumping, mind full of monsters or the twins from the shining. He stood slowly from the bench, the second he reacted like something was there, he'd never get rid of the feeling of being watched. 

He looked behind him and almost screamed. 

He had expected the dark trees and shadowed buildings, a beautiful if not eery scene.

Instead, he had cute boy, the bald one, standing in the midst of that, hands raised in a placated gesture that Ennoshita was more likely to _snap off_ than be calmed by it. 

Cute-boy didn't move, just looking at him. Ennoshita had the strangest sense that he was being picked about; his last week being viewed in hyper speed; the exhaustion the paranoia was catching up with him. It felt like his very soul was on a dissection table.

This was a dangerous situation. 

"Saeko sent me after you, didn't want you going back to the inn alone." He said, finally. "You look cold. Also this is the wrong way."

"I know." Ennoshita shuffled his feet.

"It's dark, it's really not safe, you know?"

Ennoshita did know. He should be more afraid of those trench coat buddies than any ghouls and ghost from his imagination, or fit boys from fantasies; even if this one was also, very very real. 

"I'll go back then, but I don't need a guide." 

"How about a guard dog?" Cute-boy offered, tagging along beside him as he stomped back towards the street. 

"No thank you."

He'd wondered further than expected, and when he tried to take a short cut, Cute-boy had stirred him away.

"Absolutely not. We're sticking to main roads and them only."

"That will take twice as long."

He'd shrugged with that easy grin that Ennoshita liked so much, "Tough!" He then shrugged off his coat, and chucked it at him. "Put it on, you look like a southerner and you'll freeze out here."

"Thanks," Ennoshita didn't try to pass it back, it was one of those things you did to be polite and it served little to no other purpose. Also, it smelled really nice.

"I run hot anyway." He added.

Warm and musky. Comforting, something he desperately needed. 

"Nakamura right?" He said, as the crossed a silent road. "Saeko told me."

Right, he'd signed into the inn on that name. "Yeah,"

"Why you out in Nekoma anyway?"

"I meeting… my grandmother." Dammit why did he hesitate?

"We're nowhere near the pack." He said, "If you're looking for family you should try up the mountain. Who is she? I should know her."

"She keeps to herself," Ennoshita replied quickly, not at all sure what he meant by 'pack' even as he marched off, cute boy followed, kicking a branch free from his path. 

"Most of us do."

Nekoma did seem like a secretive town, a town of ghosts and deep history. He wondered how many had been driven here fleeing the law. Unlikely to be many. 

As they reached the inn, Cute-Boy, offered to help look for his grandmother. But Ennoshita handed back his coat outside the door and dismissed him easily. 

Returning had almost felt like a date, minus the doorstep kiss at the end, but the weirdness of their conversation, the sensation of being watched had never left him. 

Cute-Boy had looked over his own shoulder not once, not twice by three times.

At least Ennoshita hadn't been the only one to sense it. But nothing had attacked them, and he was safe in the quiet inn once more.

Standing in the doorway watching him go felt a little like yearning. Not the romantic smooshy kind. But they companion kind. The going out and having fun with friends side. The not fleeing for your life kind.

It's only when he's climbing into bed, that he realised he completely forgot to get Cute-boy's name.


	4. Enno's Date

"Hey! Fancy running into you here."

Ennoshita looked up from, in his humbled opinion, boring comic book. 

"Didn't take you for the comic type," It's Cute-Biker-Boy, because of course it is. 

And as cute as he is, Ennoshita wasn't quite ready to trust him. A. Saeko sent him after him the other night, he'd called himself a guard dog but Ennoshita was thing more watchdog.

Perhaps Saeko was keeping an eye on him, waiting for her trench coat friends to get here. She knew everyone, anybody could be watching him and he'd never know-

He shrugged off the paranoia, surely, they wouldn't be looking for him quite yet?

Either way, he wasn't trusting Cute-Boy. Not yet.

"Oh you." He muttered.

A cold reception could buy him time, push him away to a safer distance.

It didn't work a damn. “Are you enjoying your time at Shimada’s? You planning in staying long?"

Ennoshita didn't want that bit of information circling. Anyone could just slip it into conversation, especially if someone came saying they were looking for him.

It would be too easy for them to track down. Too easy for him to be cornered.

That being said, Ennoshita was the _worse_ lier. And even if he did, it would be easy to disprove, and acting like he had something to hide just made the suspicions worse.

"Yeah?" He settled on.

"It's nice right?" He asked, but flowing on before Ennoshita could answer. "I love to visit the baths, have you tried them yet? The one in the back it the nicest. You can see the stars- well, when it's not all stormy-

Ennoshita turned back to his comic, then dumped it and turned to the first he was reading, where the hero had just beaten the villain into the ground. Deku was an interesting hero, he could admit. But super strength was such a basic super power.

He hummed a couple times in agreement.

Back to Deku. He just had to use strength of will now to win a battle. How about some actual strategy? Sero was cool he supposed. Todoroki was _cool_ and actually had a backstory, but he was op. Yeah, Sero was Definity his favourite.

He looked at the other comic.

Yeah, definitely boring.

"Hey that's great! I'll come by tomorrow!"

"What?" Ennoshita gaped. 

"But I might need some help finding it?"

Ennoshita raised a single eyebrow. _Lost?_ it seemed to say. _You live here_.

"I'm lost in your eyes." He finished.

That was bad. Like really bad, but as bad as it was, it _was_ a pick up line. Ennoshita felt a blush grow onto his cheeks. Nobody had ever tried to- _was this even flirting?_

Regardless, it had effected Enno, the blush was getting heavier the longer Cute-Boy stood over him, grinning that wide happy grin that made Ennoshita's chest clench.

Why did he have to be so cute?

"o-oh?"

"Yeah, they're like chocolate. And I'm a ho for chocolate." He got a faraway look in his eyes. "Now I'm hungry?" He whined.

"You want to eat my eyes?" Ennoshita blurted, and why? He didn't know. The joke was there, probably, but Ennoshita didn’t have a lick of common sense with comedy and he went. And said. That.

Amazing.

In a perfectly shit way that Enno's social skills were.

"What? Is that how that came across?" He paled, and Ennoshita felt even worse. 

He sunk onto the floor in front of him, leaning against the bookshelves opposite. "Ugh, Noya told me not to try flirting!"

"That was flirting?" _God Ennoshita, just stick a sock in it would you?_ "I mean, I don’t get flirted with- I," _Could he make this any worse?_ "I wouldn't know if I was bashed round the head with… it."

"Bashed with flirting?"

"Sure?" Ennoshita shrugged, fighting off the cringe of embarissment.

"I'm on the ground," He said patting the floor beside him. "I suppose it's obvious I fell for you?"

Ennoshita pursed his lips against the smile.

"Are you a thief? Cause someone's stolen my heart?" Ennoshita was smiling now, small and tight but still smiling. "And I looking to cuff them?"

That, _that_ was a direction he wasn't aware they were heading. He blushed. A proper blush, impossible to hide. 

He met dark eyes, hidden behind large callused hands. His ears were bright.

"I didn't mean to say that out loud."

Ennoshita bursts into laughter, dropping the comic into his lap.

It was like letting go of all the stress from the last few days, his shoulders dropped and he had to stifle his chuckles with his fist.

His companion was grinning goofily across at him.

"If not that, then let me show you 'round. Town centre's fun." 

God Enno was tempted. So very temped. With his goofy grin and friendly demeanour. But it was dangerous. "I need a reason to give those two-

He pointed through the shelves, to where a small guy was leaning up into some giant's space. "Some space. Noya's put so much effort into their date, and I go and run into them, the big guy's gonna be on edge now, worrying I feel left out."

He was answered with a rather flat stare.

"I'll buy lunch."

Inhibitions immediately went out the window. 

"Deal." Ennoshita said, slipping the comic back into shelves. "But it had to be good food."

He laughed, Ennoshita didn't think such a laugh could make him feel so giddy. Well, he'd never been on a date before. This was a date right? He was tugged up by his hands. One still cradles in the other's palms as he was lead out of the shop.

Yeah this felt like a date.

* * *

Outside the shop was busy. With the weak sun probably gifting them the warmest day in weeks.

Ennoshita still donned his hat, scarf and big puffer jacket. He much preferred Cute-Boys coat however. Warm and nice smelling and all that good stuff he imagined from shoujo mangas-

"What kind of food do you like?" He asked, tugging Ennoshita down the road, their shoulder's bumping occasionally. "Ramen? Pizza?"

"Uh, I'm not fussy?"

"You can still tell me what you want, you don't have to be shy." This already embarrassing sentence was accompanied with a squeeze to the hand.

"I'm not." He muttered.

"I don't bite." He said. "Yet." Ennoshita had never felt so flustered in his life. He was sure his ears would pop with how red they were. He was laughed at for his reaction. "Sorry, Sorry. 

"We can take a short cut through here." Tanaka added, pulling him into a park.

"And here I thought you liked main roads."

"Only at night." He grinned. "Up the mountain and in crowds is safest for our kind."

"Our Kind?"

"Yeah," Cute-Boy waved him off, "Oh, a swift!"

"Where?" the hand let go of his, before sliding round his shoulders. "Up there!" He was tugged into Cute-boy's side, that same warm smell cupping his cheeks, bring blood to the surface.

"I can't see a thing," He squeaked.

"You should be able to hear it."

"No chance." Ennoshita laughed, wondering what sort of super human could hear a robin over the nearby road and loud gaggle of children playing football. 

"Sure, sure," He grinned like Ennoshita was joking, but he didn't care to wonder on that. "Now, food." He took hold of his hand again, and they crossed the road, dodging in after a bus and well before the cars go reach them. "How about the Michimiya's, Best BBQ in town! Or Shinzen Ramen Chain?"

"BBQ sounds good? But won’t it be expensive?"

"You're looking at a man who just got paid," He said, "I can spend a little on a cutey like you-" He paused. Watching Ennoshita, who stared at his feet. "You _are_ aware I'm flirting right?"

"Just about."

They run into a group outside a convenience store, Ennoshita has to crane his head to look at their silver haired giant. 

Cute-Boy's given the same rough treatment, Tanaka-san had given to him, Ennoshita tugged as he refused to let go of his hand.

"Oya?" Another giant towers over Ennoshita, "Who's this babe?"

And while Ennoshita in uncomfortable, Cute-Boy's reaction is a tad strong.

"Piss off Kuroo," He tugs Ennoshita after him, and away from the group. The catcalls and whistles that follow make Ennoshita wish the ground would just swallow him already. 

Cute-Boy eventually tugs him inside a tucked by door, and the smell of BBQ, that tangy wonderful smell, overwhelms him. 

"I'm hoping you’re the same as all of us," He whispered against Ennoshita ear, "Food is the way to the heart…" He paused as if thinking, "I messed that up. It's a man's stomach is the way to his heart?"

Enoshita stifled a grin. "Food does help,"

"Great!"

* * *

"Do you know everyone in this town?"

"Well, all of _us_."

Ennoshita didn't want to think too hard about what US could entail. 

Nekoma local's would be the best answer.

"Most of us play volleyball together on the weekends, became a tradition on top of the hunt, you know?"

He didn't. what the hell was the hunt. All he could picture was men in trench coats, huge gun cases on their backs and screwy licences for the government.

He had felt hunted after all. 

He nodded regardless.

"I like volleyball," He mumbled.

"Really?" Cute-Boy leaned over the table, "What position?"

"Wing spiker<" He mumbled.

"Cool! I play outside hitter and wing," He grinned, "You should come play a game with us one weekend, it would be really fun!"

"Are they school friends?"

"Well sort of, many of them are, but most of us live together."

Live together? 

He still hadn't asked his name. 

"Anyway, Nakamura," He grinned, "Apparently you're a regular at my sister's café?"

"What?"

"Saeko?"

Ennoshita felt his stomach churn. Cute-Boy really was some watch dog. "What's your name," He mumbled. 

"Huh, Tanaka Ryūnosuke?"

Tanaka-san, this Tanaka and Saeko had all been watching him, checking up on him. He felt sick.

"Sorry, did I not tell you? Well, anyway, we all know each other pretty well. Sure you don't want help finding you granny?"

Ennoshita jabbed his fork into his meal, then glared at him.

"uh, sorry, won't ask again. Um…"

"As nice as this was," Ennoshita spat. "I have things to do, placed to be."

"What? Where?" Ennoshita's gaze was thunderous now.

"Anything, anywhere. Just not here with you." He then stood, quiet, but still gaining a few looks. Covert. He thought grumpily. All out the window. 

"Oh wait," Tanaka stood after him, "I'm really sorry, I was being pushy."

The young girl who had served them watch them leave, "I hope you plan on paying!"

"I will!" Tanaka yelled, stumbling onto the street. "Nakamura!"

But Ennoshita was halfway down the road, clearly having heard but ignoring him.

"Bro, how'd mess that up?"

"Hi Noya, Asahi." He muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for Kudos and Comments XD


	5. Wolves Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with this chapter sooooo much. Sorry for long wait. After this the FLUFF BEGINS. and I might actually get a move on.
> 
> Also, may or may not have written 10 chapters of DaiSug fantasy and I should post soon

nnoshita was usually quite slow in the mornings. Blinking open sleepy eyes and rolling around for a good 20 minutes before he finally tumbled out of bed. Today was quite different. He shot up upright as something crashed in the inn. He looked around, the window rattled, and at first he believed it was thunder, but at a closer look he could see it wasn't raining or snowing.

A bang, a door slamming shut, echoed through the otherwise silent inn. 

He pulled his knees up, sheets pooling around his hips. Listening to the movement below with baited breath, heard glass shatter over the wooden floors.

There was hurried footsteps in the hall outside. Were they being robbed?

He stood, staggering out of the sheets just in time for his door to slide open with a woosh. Shimada, stepped inside and quietly closed it behind him.

Enno felt dread curl in his stomach. Watch dogs, all of them. 

"Good, you're awake. Now get your shoes on."

"What?"

He strode forwards, even as something loud and angry happened downstairs, yelling probably, but muffled by floor boards.

Hands grabbed his shoulders, and pushed towards where his shoes sat. "On. Now."

Hands shaking, he tugged each on. Hopping in space as he tied the laces. "Who are you?"

"Just who I told you I am." He said, kneeling on the floor, pressing his ear to the ground. "They're almost at the stairs." He said. "Hurry up."

Ennoshita started tying the other shoe. "Who?"

"Hunters!" Hissed, "We assumed that's why you fled here. You should've gone straight to the pack!"

The second he had both shoes on, Shimada was stand and throwing his coat at him. "Important in the backpack. We'll hide them and then bring them to you tomorrow."

"I'm not leaving my camera."

"You are." Shimada growled. Picking it up and placing in carefully in the cushions section of his bag. Then grabbing his wallet and shoved it in as well. "What else?"

"Um food?"

"You'll be fed."

Ennoshita snatched his photos from the floor and dropped it as well. "That's it."

The door slid open, "Ready?" Saeko asked. "You have to be. They're in room 14."

"Let's go." Shimada said, shouldering his back pack, leaving Ennoshita no choice but to follow. 

They crept along the corridor, the floor boards giving them away, yet nobody came to investigate, none of these so called 'hunters.' was this a ruse? Or were the people they were fleeing simply deaf?

"Who are the hunters?" He whispered.

Saeko heaved a heavy sigh. "The men in trench coats. Nakamura, where were you born?"

He wondered whether he should lie. "Karasuno." He said.

"Many of the people we're sending you to were born there. Half of them are orphans."

Ennoshita swallowed thickly. "How- how did their parent die?"

"The Karasuno fire of 98."

The dizzy spell was short, but the fear intense enough that he stumbled, a louder creak not even Professor Agana could miss. 

"Come on." Saeko hurried forwards, speed now more important than quiet, still, they were light on their feet. She opened up a cupboard, only to find it had a dark stair well in it leading down. "We'll look it behind us, Shimada, first."

They hurried down in the dark, to a door at the bottom, another disguised as a cupboard. Impressive really. 

"You need to get into the reserve before they catch you. In Fukurodani we have citizenship, but only after 6 months residency. However, in the reserve you are under the wildlife sector's protection. They can't touch you."

"Wildlife? We?" He asked. "How can I even trust you?"

"It's them," Saeko said, pointing upstairs. "Or us."

"Fair enough." He said, stepping out into a little kitchen, pictures of family on the wall. Tanaka- the young and old, were there, grinning outside a school, Tanaka the young in some sport's uniform, volleyball, probably.

Behind them, in the maze of the inn, footsteps thundered up the stairs.

"We're going to hide your bag in one of the cupboards, under the floor boards," Saeko explained, striding across the kitchen to rip open said cupboard. She tugged out a family box of baking soda and fingered along the edge of one of the wooden boards. 

"We're going to open the back door for you, then you are going to sprint across that garden and into the forest." Shimada explained. 

"Can't I take my stuff?" 

"We'll get it to you." Saeko promised, finally prising open the board, "It will be safe here but Nakamura you have to go and now. We'll give them false leads, going into town. 

Hopefully that will keep them busy and you'll be at the house before you even knew you were in danger!"

"I'm pretty aware I'm in danger now. So it’s a bit late." He muttered, watching her shove the floor board back into place, the things put back in the cupboard. 

"Don't be pedantic." She rolled her eyes. Standing, she brushed the dust from her trousers and stalked across the kitchen, leading the way into the next room, coats hung up and a pile of shoes on the floor. A door leading outside. "And for the record, next time you go on the run, don't give your real name, don't say where you're from, and don't bloody advertise it on your shirt!"

He looked down. He had bought the wolf t-shirt form the tourist shop in hopes of blending in. 

"I was going for tourist?"

"You were painting a giant target on your back."

"Hardly?" Ennoshita didn't understand where this conversation was going? Or how that t-shirt was a massive sign to these trench coat weirdos who he was. He voiced as much.

"It's not who! It's what you are!" Saeko snapped, "Never mind,"

"Although I am sorry if they got into our system and saw your name."

"That's fine," Ennoshita shrugged, "You're helping me now," He stepped outside,

"Follow the deer path straight up the mountain, no torch, you'll past a muddy stream, there should be several boards you can use to cross, then take the left fork in the path," Saeko ordered, "the trees get sparse and it's harder to follow the path, but you should be able to." 

"ok,"

"The fence isn't far from there, just head up, slightly to the left and you'll crash right into it." She gave him a hearty shove. "Now run!"

He paused, half way across the garden. "By the way, My name isn't Nakamura," Then he was running across the garden and vanishing into the dark trees.

* * *

The path was dark, tangled with branches and clearly not made for human travel. Hence; 'Deer path.'

He stumbled in the soggy ground, and while the snow had not reached below the thick canopy of oak and pine, the melting snow had between storms had. His shoes kept sinking, socks were squelching and his toes numb within minutes.

He stumbled, the path over run with roots and crawling black berry vines. They court on his clothes and slowed him down.

He'd only been running for a little over 5 minutes, but the coat, while camouflaged in its dark colour, was heavy and damp against his arms and he was already out of breath. 

He couldn't hear anything behind him, not even the road over the steadily rising wind, let alone the possibility of following footsteps.

He scrambled up the muddy slope in the path, the frozen ridged of soil made like hand holds on the university's climbing wall.

His knees rested on the cold at the top of the incline. Focussing on the forest behind him, he could hear nothing but the wind, and see nothing but the black shapes of oily branches, reflect the little light like cat's eyes. 

On shaky legs, he stood, catching a branch as he swayed.

He could still see one of the windows from the inn, warm light that he longed to return to, he looked ahead, then back to the inn. The window light had been turned off. 

But then something - a branch hopefully - moved and the window was back in sight, still alight.

With a final glance he trudged on up the path, each crack of a twig or rustle of leaves underfoot had him freezing, something moved behind him a second after he had. 

He took another step, the rustle under his foot covered the identical one behind him.

Could they see him?

Did they have night vision cameras or goggles? 

He daren't move.

A snap, metal on metal, and he was crashing to the earth as fragments of bark flew over his head. The sound of the shot a second later.

"Did we get 'im?" 

"Shut up you fool!" Another shot, a metre to his left, and he was jerked into action, picking himself up and sprinting up the path.

Then a white light was flying over the forest, flashing between dark trunks and glinting off his coat. 

"There!"

He could hear the gun load, even though the blood and wind roaring in his ears. He threw himself off the mess, landing in a mess of limbs and stiff nettles. 

Something sharp dug into his leg. A pin prick sized cut.

 _up, up, up!_ he snarled to himself, a desperate scrambled through the foliage, dead and brown as it was. He shoved branches out the way, and they swung back behind him, fighting off the assailants.

At least two, judging by the voices, but they'd gotten so close without him hearing, how could he judge if there was more?

He ripped off his coat as he ran, fiddling with the old key chain on his zipper. He clicked it on, the tiny light buzzed awake.

He stumbled away, ducking low to avoid the flashlight beam.

"Fuck," He hissed, feeling the shreds of panic drag his heart rate from strenuous activity to full blown panic attack levels. "Fuck," He said again, first of the tears running down his cheeks.

A vague blob; a stump, , just large enough, tucked into a soggy look holly bush, he dumped his coat over it, and then ran at a right angle, hoping the little light would draw them like flies while he tried to find the path and hopefully, that promised fence of safety.

He was feeling sluggish, his left leg tingly in a way it shouldn't be. He looked down.

A dart. A fucking red feather tipped dart. He yanked out.

He prayed escaping the humans wouldn't lead him into the claws of the local wildlife. He'd seen the black bear after all, days before, outside his bedroom window, raiding the trash for a meal.

He found the path, only moments before he stumbled into a open space; broken only by sky scraper pines and piles of glistening snow where the canopy was too thin. 

Out in the open he felt a target claw its mark into his back, and fled, sprinting between the bars of trees. Caging in this game of cat and mouse.

_fuck, he was so scared,_

The cold bit at his arms, and the wind was stronger here, but the moon light up the ground and himself.

He skidded on dew slicked grass, and with shaking legs he trotted more carefully up the forest.

The trees were beginning to gather closer again, and he could hear nothing behind him.

A burst of speed and he was once again slipping on roots through dead undergrowth.

He rubbed away the wetness on his face, finding it sluggish and hard to wipe away. He vaguely wondered, only for a moment, if they had frozen to his cheeks, and if soon the numbness in his feet would spread to his legs and he'd become a sitting duck.

He stumbled again, each time was making it harder to keep running, his brain slowed, the adrenaline running low. 

The sharps pains on his heel faded, while he knees buckled. A useful branch, in arm's length, stopped him form crashing to the floor.

"Keep going," He said, ordering his knees, and they did, with groans of regret. 

"I should be in bed," He muttered, "In warm Seijoh, with lectures tomorrow," 

He shoe slipped and he had to stop, "I have film club tomorrow," Tying the laces, "I won't make it now."

Like he couldn't have gone back anyway.

A snapping of the branch had him spinning around, back until he was pressed against of the dark trees.

He stared into the forest. Stretching eyes wide, staring, staring desperately. 

Something glinted behind the trees, and he tried to sprint away. 

The bang was loud in the silence, but it didn't hit.

He could try ducking a wheezing with the trees, but he didn't know if that would actually help, or if it would only slow him and wear him down.

Another shot had Ennoshita diving to the floor, eye connecting with something hard and lights burst in his vision. 

_Better stunned that bleeding out,_ he supposed. Then again, judging by the wetness and still of his left foot, his blisters might dry him out anyway.

In the strange shapes of the forest, his didn't see the glint of metal until he was bouncing off the fence as if electrocuted. 

"Fuck!" He snapped, rolling hard onto his back in a spray of needles. The air was tugged from his lungs, and he lay wheezing, with no oxygen available. 

He coughed, hacking until a shudder sent him rolling onto his front, scrambling at frozen leaves.

He threw up. Spitting once he was finished. He coughed again, staring down at the measly mess his last meal had made.

The forest was quiet, so quiet, that a small caw from a crow had him flinching. Dry sobs wrecked his body as he curled up away from his sick.

Loud foot falls didn't rouse him. Not even when two hands grabbed his arms and hauled him up, his knees wouldn't work. 

"Go away," He croaked.

He was dragged over the leaves, he blinked slowing, head flopping uselessly to one side.

Everything was so blurry, the faces above him remise of Slenderman's face on those evenings spent with Narita and Kinoshita playing videos games during lazy lunch breaks or half-drunk Friday movie nights.

The forest felt like that as well. To think he'd been so calm and collected playing that. Real life was always much worse.

He moaned lowly when his ankle bumped along the roots, turning at akward angles.

He had barely enough energy to wonder at the chilling osund that had both people stiffening, and the hairs curling on the back of his nape.

A howl.

And then another, and another, and another. Each adding to a thunderous crescendo that flounced it's way over the wind as if it were a rustle leaf.

He was dropped like a bag of sand.

A gun cocking, had him making a feeble attempt at movement, stopped easily by the foot planted on his back, squashing him back into the damp leaflitter. A pine needle almost took his eye, as well as giving his a good poke in the cheek.

While Ennoshita could admit he was a kinky bastard, he decided then and there that being _stepped on_ was not something he liked.

He wanted to shove the man off, his hand brushed against a sharp rock; he wanted to use it, somehow, smash it against this asshats skull and sprint away.

"We finally have the omega," One man lamented, sounded as if he were practising for a Shakespearean play. "The pay will be great! And then I will be first on the list for the next project."

"Good luck man," The stop with his boot planted on Ennoshita muttered.

"Make sure you're leaning on his lungs. His stomachs too precious to damage."

"Please," The boot pressed a little harder against his spine. He hissed. "This brat could take a beating and he'd be useable.

"My future you're fucking up, man."

But his arms wouldn't listen. Neither would his feet, but considering the stone was against his middle finger, the arms were more frustrating.

"I just like the hunt." The man grinned, "Don't care what they do with the bitch after," he pressed his boot in deeper. "Dump the body in the meat grinded from all I care.

Breath ran over his ear, hot and smelling like day old take out. "Oh little wolf, you're going to make the facility very very hap-

He shoved back his head, hearing the crush of a nose followed by a short screech.

He reared back, and Ennoshita scrambled. Across the floor, except there was no floor, his fell straight over some sort of ridge.

He looked up for a second, and saw a silhouette, even dark than the forest around him, before he was swallowed by freezing water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time:
> 
> Ennoshita wakes up... not alone.
> 
> Comments and Kudo's give me life, thanks so much for the support so far! :)


	6. Pack's Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddles  
> and instincts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enno wakes up

He was warm when he blinked sleep from his eyes, then swallowed as cry as he shifted. Pain shooting up from his ankle to his knee.

"Fuck!" He sucked through his front teeth, waiting for the throbbing to die down. Face squished in a frown until it passed.

He lay very still after that. Looking through the dim light at the pale ceiling, black spots dancing across it, mocking him while faces glared from the cracks in the old wooden beam spanning the room. 

He must've hit his head. He thought, through the building ringing in his ears. He wondered if he'd gotten carried away with Narita and Kinoshita again.

But he wasn't with them last night. He had-

He'd been in Nekoma. And the only thing remember about last night was being rudely awake and-

_The Forest!_

He would have shot straight up, scrambling to see where he was, where the men had taken him-

It wasn't his room in the inn, nor in his flat in Seijoh. Had those men caught him? He'd be found guilty now. He should never have run, he hadn't done anything, he was innocent! But running had probably sealed his fate.

It was getting louder, he hated tinnitus. 

He tried to sit up, but a heavy weight kept him down, trapped under the black and orange sheets. Had they strapped him down? He wriggled, fighting the cage and panic that threatened to overwhelm him, thrashing his limbs ended in a whine, he breathed hard, the pain making his fist clench and unclench.

He hurt, clearly injured badly. Was that what happened last night? He remembered the sounds of gun shots, and then cold, numb feet and the freezing fear.

The black spots were growing, merging with the dark sheets and swarming to fill his sight. He let his eyes drop closed with a sigh. His mouth tasted metallic, his tong thick and heavy as pressed it against a pudgy feeling cheek.

It was well matched by the ooziness of his brain, slowly sinking out of his ears into the pillow below.

He blinked, and opened his eyes to a painfully bright room.

Time had passed, clearly. But it felt like less than a second. His eyes fluttered against the cold light, glowing like the snow had last night. 

One foot still felt like it was numb from cold, and he wriggled his toes to find it uncovered, it twinged, but nothing like the pain he felt before. He was glad for the warm sheets now, he would have gladly stayed under them.

He twisted, tucking his foot back under the sheets and brushing a warm leg.

"What?"

He blinked again, focussing on the greyish lump in front of him.

A head?

For a moment he wondered if he'd had a weird dream, if he was drunk or hung over, and this was going to be one of those times where he woke up in bed with Narita on one side and Kinoshita on the other.

He flinched backwards with a hiss, coming face to face with Tanaka, the younger. 

F*ck, had Saeko and Shimada sent him into a trap? He remembered being dragged, they must've have got him, they sent him right into the reserve. Nobody was allowed in, it would be the perfect place to kidnap someone? Were they the same group as those men, and why Ennoshita? All the way from Aoba. It made no sense!

He tried to shift away, but found that he was still strapped down; but not by ties as he expected, but by Tanaka the younger's arm around his waist.

He flushed, then cursed his own reaction.

It wasn't the time for attraction. He tried to slid down, hoping to free himself of the trap, ignoring his aching leg.

He'd almost freed himself from Tanaka's grip, when both arms tightened around him, hands grasping his large t-shirt to tug himself against   
sharp collarbones and a wonderfully firm ches-

_Head out of the gutter, Enno._

Something buried its way into his hair, breathing deeply. Was he being… smelt?

Tanaka the younger hummed against his skull, blowing hot breath through his hair.

He was breathed in again, the arms keeping him close.   
He couldn't see the appeal. After his adventure in the woods he probably stank.

He, with a lot of twisting and awkward positions, freed one arm. "It's a start," He muttered, handing Tanaka a dirty glare. 

More wriggling, gritted teeth against the pain, before he gave up with a dramatic sigh and flop into the sheets, letting Tanaka the younger, coil around him like a Boa Constrictor. 

He shivered, in fear - probably.

He stared down at where Tanaka had pressed his face into his chest, into a t-shirt that was definitely a size too big and not his.

Tanaka was drooling on him. He huffed a sigh, more amusement than irritation. 

He wondered how he was going to get out of this one. Avoiding them was probably easier than escaping them!

Tanaka shifted, and Ennoshita was able to wriggle into a sitting up position and take a look around the room. It wasn't some white cube prison, or medical centre or anything else dystopian and terrifying.

It was a bedroom. A very messy one.

The walls were plastered with posters; from bands and of motorbikes and a lot of volleyball promotion pictures.

There were even huge posters of each of the door wooden door ways. One, partially open, was clearly an ensuit. And there was another band poster in there, something loud and neon and black with sharp spiky lines Ennoshita wouldn't recognise.

There was a huge wardrobe that he was seriously jealous of, but it was spilling open with clothes and a battered looking volleyball; signed but Ennoshita couldn't make out the name.

There was a large desk that Enno was practically drooling over, covered in magazines and what looked like time tables, exercise routines and diagrams of the human body, there was even a text book on anatomy, one Ennoshita recognised from his course.

There was even a tv in the room, although, there was a large sticky note; one of those giant ones you could get in multiple colours, which read; ' **Broken** ' in big letters.

The right door opening had his jumping, and Tanka huffing against his hip where the t-shirt had shifted to bare skin.

He didn't break out in goose bumps, ok? He didn't.

"Oh!" A rather pretty man stuck his head, "Thank god you're awake, we can get the doctor in."

Ennoshita didn't answer him. 

"When we couldn't find you last night we were a tad worried," He walked into the room, closing the door behind him. The sound must have woken Tanaka, because arms tightened his grip and Tanaka - _Tanaka growled._ "Oh Tanaka, shut up!" The man snapped. "Sorry about him, stuck in his instincts. Making a right pain of himself to everyone."

Ennoshita blinked twice. _instincts?_

"I'm Sugawara, by the way." He said, sitting down at the edge of his and rolling his eyes when Tanaka made a grumpy huffing noise. Blinking awake to glare at him. "Everyone calls me Suga,"

He turned to Ennoshita, waiting. When he said nothing, Sugawara continued. "I hope scrambled eggs are ok, Dai's cooking them."

"Sounds… good." He said, unprepared for the beaming smile he got in response. 

"Great! He does a great Full English, but his pancakes are better. We have them every Saturday! So hopefully you'll get a chance to enjoy."

Ennoshita didn't plan to stay that long. But he could play along for now.

"Shimada and Saeko are driving up with your bag now." Sugawara continued, as if Ennoshita was just going to go along with all this. Maybe they were hoping he would think them some sort of young people's hero or an asylum?

That was plausible, an asylum, but surely they would have told him already. Instead they said nothing of where he was, only offers of food and a grouchy feral man clinging to him. 

"Who are you? And where are we?" Ennoshita snapped, "And why won't he let go?" He gave him a hearty shove. He barely budged. "Actually never mind, just tell me where the closest bus stop is."

"We can't let you go." Sugawara said, crossing his arms. "Not until we get the doctor in, and they give you the all clear."

"I'll go to the doctors in town," A lie, but they didn't need to know that. "So bus stop. Thanks."

Sugawara gave a not-so-sorry shrug. "None around here."

"Then I'll walk." He said, just point me in the right direction."

"Not with your busted up ankle."

Ennoshita clenched his teeth. "So what, I stay here for how long?"

"Until you're healed."

Ennoshita almost screamed. Almost. It was just excuses, nothing concrete, no date of when they'd let him go. As if sensing his irritation, Tanaka slipped a hand over his lower back, and drew calming circles against his t-shirt. 

"Probably a week or two." He said, "But I recommend longer, at least until you have citizenship."

"Why would I get citizenship." He narrowed his eyes, while the man blinked in confusion. "For… protection?"

"I doubt Fukuro gives such things to someone on the run." Although, judging by the current circumstances, he was starting to veer closer to his original idea of some not-so-lawful arrest/kidnapping. As movie like as that sounded.

"To us they will, do!" Suga said, "Surely that why you're here?"

"I sent my phone to Johzenji." Ennoshita said slowly, "I just ran to the biggest country. Surely," He said, echoing his words, "You know that."

"You got lucky then," Suga said, "Probably one of the few countries who actively protect wolves."

"That’s…. Great?" Ennoshita said, but before he could voice his question Suga interrupted.

"Uhh," Sugawara made a very long squeaking sound, a bit like a deflating balloon. "You don't know." He said slowly. "That's why your scent is so muted, you're not supressing! You're unpresented!"

He carried on, ignoring the clear confusion in the others frown. "You're a wolf! A wolf shifter!"

He blinked, once, twice, then snorted.

"Right, and your what? A poodle?" 

"Also wolf, actually. Takeda's a poodle though, lives down in town."

Sugawara was being serious, Ennoshita realised and felt fear drown out his next sentence. Was the reserve a cover up for a medical facility? Oh shit, what if he dreamed up the arrest, or maybe the arrest were medical professionals; was he ok? Was-

"But… wolf shifters are… they're just myths, a part of our culture of Fukuro and- Aoba and-

He took a deep breath, and realised Tanaka had shifted, trying to get in between himself and Sugawara. Half draping himself in his lap to glare at him.

"Some countries deny our existence, Aoba being one, in Fukuro kids are lead to believe we're extinct, but the country protects us." He stopped to look down as the spraying figure, "Tanaka has gone full alpha on you." He said, as if Ennoshita hadn't been questioning his own memories, "Don't worry. He'll calm down and we can get you settled in your own room for the duration of your stay."

"Why not now." He demanded.

"We tried to separate you when he first found you," He laughed, but it lacked amusement. "Tanaka almost took off Dai's hand, even Noya couldn't get through to him. To us an hour to get you both in fresh clothes and for him to change back. He's only allowed me close to you, even then it's under his rather intense watchful eye. Daichi is enemy number one right now."

Somebody knocked on the door. "Speak of the wolf and he'll come hunting!" Sugawara, stood, opening the door to allow Ennoshita a glimpse of a foreboding man behind it. The door shut before he could get a better look. He had a plate of food with him.

Ennoshita' s stomach gurgled. 

Sugawara sighed, "Eat first, then I'll try to explain." He sat down on the edge of the bed and handing him the plate, hands brushing. Except this had undue consequences, as the man- Tanaka woke suddenly, arms clutching around Ennoshita and pulling his away from their guest. Thunderous growl pressed into his throat.

"Oh shut up Tanaka." Sugawara growled back. "I'm not going to take him from you."

After a moment the growl died down, but the other's face was still pressed against his throat.

"First of all, why don't you tell us your real name? Saeko called you Nakamura, but said you admitted it was a fake name."

"I can't trust you." He paused. "Yet." 

"Fair enough, well no-name. Those people after you were hunters. Amateurs, lucky for you, but hunters all the while."

"Why me."

"You're like us, a Wolf."

"You say that, but wolf shifters don't- can't exist!"

Suga rolled his eyes, "Do I look non-existent to you?" He said, "Does Tanaka feel unreal? We're much mor common place than people realise. Hell, we have protection in Fukurodani." He said, leaned back on his hands to fix Ennoshita with a steeling gaze. "They were after you particularly because you, like me, are an omega. I can smell it, and if your wolf begins to feel safe enough to emerge, you will too."

"I can't believe any of that." Ennoshita muttered. "It makes no sense. Are you trying to tell-" He stopped, putting his hand to his head and he rocked forwards, a steady hand on his back stopped him from then toppling backwards into the sheets. Tanaka next to him let out a warried croon. "Me. That the howls-" He paused again, "Were this guy?"

He trailed off, remembering what Saeko had said about his shirt; the one he got from the reserve shop in the town. "You're joking right?"

"Sadly not." Sugawara said kindly. "Bit of a shock isn't it?"

"If I believed you." Ennoshita mumbled stubbornly. "Medical exams-" He rolled his hands in a go-on gesture. "I'll leave the questions."

"They were flushing us out, if you weren't aware of it they would run the DNA and find you. They then send their hunters after you. You were right to run."

He pointed at Ennoshita's eggs when he stopped eating, he took another bite. "They round us up and we're not entirely sure what happens after." 

Ennoshita chewed aggressively around his eggs. "They darted me," He said, "And shot at me,"

"We think the guns are a scare tactic. I think they take us to some research lab. We know somebody who's been, but he won't talk about it, we don't ask."

He nodded along.

"Very few are killed, or we don't find them. A couple look more like mistakes. When we saw you in the river…" He trailed off slightly, "We thought you were one of them."

"What?"

"You were barely breathing. Tanaka went apeshit, almost ripped out some dude's throat. That’s a pretty high compliment since you haven't known him very long. Alpha's tend to get super protective of a small number of family, mostly omegas. Omega's tend to 'adopt' anyone younger than them. Apologies in advance," He grinned, "I'm already feeding you up!"

"Don't worry 'bout it- He yawned. "What's an omega then, like, the lowest or some shit?"

"Oh no, no." Sugawara laughed. "I'm second in command if anything, and Oikawara is head of his pack an he's an omega. Omega's more about biological _sex_ than social standing. 

"What does that mean." Ennoshita asked, trying to shake off the woozy muggy feeling in his head, but that only seemed to make it worse. 

"I'll do my best to explain." He paused to take Tanaka's now empty plate off him. "Would you like me to explain now, or wait?"

"Tell me about the hunters… how do I avoid them?"

"Best advice? Stay in the country. Get civilianship, its sped up for wolves fleeing their countries; a year minimum." He tapped the fork on the plate in thought. "Honestly, here is one of the safest places to be. But if you want to leave, I'm against it but I can't stop you if you want to go-" Tanaka growled, clutching Ennoshita closer than before. "Tanaka stop growling!" Suga spat suddenly, "You'd think he was 13, just out of his first changing." Sugawara heaved a heavy sigh. "What would you like to know first?"

Their conversation drifted on for hours. Ennoshita's questions piling up until his head was pounding from information, and eye lids drooping from exhaustion.

"You were too tired for this. I think your mind is rotting."  
"You said there was… a wolf, in Aoba Johsei? Who knew what to expect and ran?"

"Yaku," Sugawara said, "He studies chemistry, he also heard about a few other being arrested. We're not sure if they all escaped. He knows one made a run for it."

"Seijoh Uni?" Ennoshita asked.

"Yeah,"

"That might've been me." He admitted. "The h-Hunters came in and said I was under arrest. I didn't know what was going on. But I ran anyway. I thought I made a mistake. Maybe if I allowed myself to be arrested, they would find me innocent or something."

"You didn't make a mistake." Suga said, very seriously. He looked like he wanted to lean over,   
And hug him. "Whatever they do to us, we come back broken and beaten."

"I see," Ennoshita mumbled.

"Let's check your ankle then, you took a bump to the head, but we're gonna ask for the doctor now that you're awake."

He pulled back the cover slowly, the growl had stopped, just small puffs of breath that made him shiver which turned to a loud hiss when Sugawara touched his ankle.

What he didn't expect was a flurry of movement when the hiss shifted to yelp at the pain. Tanaka moved, and moved fast, changing and leaping up to his imaginary defence, a growl echoed above him, a sharp rough bark had Sugawara stumbling back onto his ass. Not a second later, the door slammed open with a bang that had Ennoshita squeezing his eyes shut.

"Tanaka!" The voice made him want to flop back, lie still and obedient. "Stand down."

He whimpered, but still Tanaka's presence above him remained. He slowly opened his eyes. 

Sugawara was on the floor, looking cheerful, despite the clear fright. There was a man in front of him, tall, broad as hell facing down the thing above Ennoshita. 

_Which was an actual wolf. A wolf_.

He hadn't realised he'd said it out loud, until it's head swivelled around to face him, eyes narrowed and focussed. 

"Tanaka," The man said, gaining another angry growl. "You being like this doesn't help him. SO come back to us and let us look at his ankle." The growling stopped, but whenever the newbie wanted to step closer it would start again. Eventually, Ennoshita had enough.

"Of for fucks sake. Wolf Tanaka stop it!" What he hadn't expected was the loud whine, and the armful he got of naked…ness. 

He then noticed the ripped clothes still in the sheets.

"Do you mind?" Suga asked, probably noticing how red his face was. 

"Do I have a choice?" He mumbled, as he was manhandled _ok, that was sort of hot_ back into bed, Tanaka wrapping around him like some clingy koala. "It's fine," He added with a sigh letting Sugawara take his ankle again. He gritted his teeth against the sting, but something must've given him away because Tanaka was rubbing his cheek against his neck and _crooning?_ hands shifting under his shirt to rub at his back.

_perhaps this was a little too close for comfort._

"We'll put an icepack on and some rest should help. Hopefully the swelling will have gone down by tonight, and Tanaka will let you up long enough to shower."

"Thanks." he mumbled, "Ca-can I ask what he's doing?" He added, when Tanaka pressed his cheek to the back of his neck, nuzzling. "Its-

_relaxing? Weird? Nice? Cosy? Awkward? Uncomfortable? Cute? All of the above?_

"Weird." He finished. But he was sure the flush in his cheeks gave him away.

"Trying to comfort you. Sorry, it may be doing the opposite if you're not ready for it."

A knock interrupted him, and Saeko, followed swiftly by Shimada entered.

"I'll let the guests explain." He said, leading the still grumpy looking guy out of the room, while Saeko and Shimada slipped in.

Tanaka grumbled but otherwise didn't move.

Being held down to a bed was something he expected to happen in a private setting and in the kinky manner, not in such scary circumstances in an embarrassing situation.

Essentially; this type of pinning was less fun than he hoped his future held. 

He could still hope.

"Saeko," He mumbled, even as a stray arm wrapped around his chin, making is harder. "Shimada, nice to see you both again."

"Hey kid, sorry 'bout…" She frowned at the grumpy lump beside him. "That."

_OH right! He was her brother._

_That made this ten times more embarrassing._

"O-oh." He blushed, tempted to twist and hide but the iron grip around him made that impossible. 

"Yeah, sorry," She muttered sitting on the edge of the bed, where Sugawara had been perched before. Tanaka grumbled non-verbally about it. 

Ennoshita tried not to shiver at the sensation. 

"Oh shut up, Ryou." She growled right back. "Giving in to your instincts like this. Really, you'd think you only just hit puberty."

That had luckily been a good spark for the question Ennoshita had wanted to ask. 

"Instincts? Is that why he's… like this?"

"Yeah," Saeko shrugged. "We had a call from him last night, he got to the fence but you weren't there. At all, he was pacing up and down it for about an hour, before he got your scent. We were on the phone to him for half of that, he was the one that found you first. Probably gave his alpha a shock and he's gotten a bit over protective." She shrugged. "He'll calm down once the wolf realises you're safe."

"Am I?"

"Are you what?" She said, plonking his bag on the bed next to him. Tanaka growled, and slapped Enno's hand when he went to drag it closer. 

"Safe?"

"With that-" She jerked a hand at her brother. "Couldn't be safer." She rolled her eyes, "Plus, you're finally in the reserve. You're under the Fukurodani Wildlife protection now."

"Wild life?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You _are_ a wolf." Saeko said, "Once you live here for a year you can apply for citizenship. It's usually three years, but they give special circumstances to wolves." She shrugged, "Considering how many wolves flee their home countries a year. Fukurodani is pretty good."

"Saeko!" Tanaka growled into Enno's neck. "Piss off."

"What, so you can cuddle the poor boy more. Finally coming out of the wolf are we?"

There was no reply, just a growl vibrating against his skin.

"That's a 'not really." Saeko sighed. "Well, we dropped off your stuff. You should probably sleep more,"

Shimada nodded in agreement, "Suga will mother you back to health. So don't worry about going hungry."

"Not really what I'm worried about," Ennoshita muttered under his breath, slowly relaxing each muscle with a small sigh. He was suddenly exhausted, and all he wanted to do was sleep. He closed his eyes, and heard the door close with a quiet thump.


	7. Tanaka's Collection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITTED!
> 
> Apologies for the mess it was before, I have no idea how some names got in there (Sally??? Sarah??? what???) 
> 
> I've rewritten the messy bits (so... alot of it) and it should be better now.
> 
> Heads up; porn in this chapter; not between Enno and Tanaka yet

He was still very much trapped in Tanaka's arms, when he woke up to cold and bright room the next morning.

It looked like the snow had come back over night, filling the room with a early morning ghostly glow. It would have been pleasant were he not here forcibly.

Although, his one escaped foot did make him thankful for the extra warmth Tanaka provided, even if it meant the awkward angle of his face, pressed against his firm chest.

At least this morning, he had one arm free, and could use it to wriggle away and give himself enough room to breathe without inhaling Tanaka with it.

He smelt a bit dog-like this morning, and Ennoshita decided it was probably the remnants of his weird dreams. The last thing he remembered was being clonked around the head and being fed eggs. His dreams and reality were all messed up, and he wasn't sure where the dreams started. Certain things he could easily separate into real and not; the wolf in the bedroom clearly a not. Being stuck in some semi-strangers bed was clearly real and still occurring.

He must've tried to rationalized it yesterday. Because none fo the reasons that came to mind _made sense_.

They were movie explanations, his hobby, director Ennoshita, was again flowing into his everyday life and confusing him. Leaving his probably concussed brain even more of a mess than it was before.

Ennoshita saw the peaceful expression on the other man's face, and twisted until he had his back to him, or against him in this case. But without the distraction of a handsome guy, he could think all the more clearer. He hoped.

It was probably the wildlife in the sanctuary that confused him so yesterday. Even if he felt fine, he was probably in shock or simply exhausted?

He groaned, frustrated and thrashed around until he found anew comfier position. Not only did it feel like reality and every stupid teenage werewolf book had done a cross-over au, but he _was bored out of his mind!_

Ennoshita hated being bored.

He was doer. He woke up at 7.00 (9 after movie night, even if they were awake at 5), he had a schedule for each and every day, studying, part-time job, even when he hung out with friends, his societies and extracurricular, even time slots for his hobbies.

He was always busy, always moving. Even when he was sick he never stayed in bed, wrapping himself up on the sofa to scream lectures or read text books or try and write notes. 

He wasn't sure if he liked lying in like this.

He violently turned over, the arms tightening around him until he was pressed back against Tanaka's chest and his cheek cushioned into the mattress.

Great. Now he could stare at the wall. 

There was peeling white paint, only a little, and a few scratches that marred the otherwise clean surface. There was something sticking out from behind the bed. A glossy page. He freed one arm and tugged it out.

And that was _very_ naked man on the front. _wow_

There was a knock on the door. Quiet as it was. "Hello? Mr no-name?"

"Don't call him that! Moron!"

"Hello," Ennoshita muttered.

"We were sent, by Suga-san!" The first cheerful voice said, louder now. "To ask if you want lunch? We're having hotpot!"

"That sounds… nice." 

"Great!" Cheerful voice said loudly, "We'll go tell Suga!" He could hear the thumps of them running, one yelling at the other slow down; coloured by insults to the first boy's overall intelligence.

He turned back to the magazine. Didn't most people just use porn hub now a days? He supposed this was less traceable. 

Curious now, he peered down the side of the bed, pulling himself through the loop of arms. More magazines, and interestingly a TV remote. He pulled it out. 

And turned it on.

_that was sex_

He had, apparently or quite obviously, discovered Tanaka's porn collection. The thought made him laugh out loud, perhaps a little hysterically. Afterall, his life had taken so many twists with two weeks, he wasn't really sure how he was coping.

Denial probably. Hoping he was just fantasying some movie idea and would wake soon on his shitty bed in his shitty room.

He flushed as the erotic bit really kicked off and the women, tied and bounds, pressed into the sheets was slowly entered by the man's fingers. It was a bit early in the morning for full on porn. He tried to change the channel.

When nothing happened, he supposed **broken** wasn't actually wrong.

Looks like he was stuck with the porn. He sighed. At least it was the women getting fingered, that was a real boner killer. 

He breast hung heavy below her, narrow waist widening for curvy hips supporting a bouncy looking butt. It was unappealing. The guy on the other hand, broad shoulders, bulge a firm swell against his slacks, slacks that framed a tight ass and long lean legs.

He was a problem. Ennoshita furiously hissed and his neither regions to calm down. 

He pulled out the other magazines, flicking through each of the titles, feeling reckless and bored, and when out of the corner of his eye he saw Tanaka blink slowly, he simply kept reading. Tanaka's eyes slid shut again and he rolled closer to Enno, quite the achievement really considering how close they already were. He settled back into the bed with a stretch, one arm slipping around Tanaka's shoulders so it was no longer crushed between them. 

He flicked through one; "Introduction to bondage," with diagrams of shibari and all sorts of things, that Ennoshita could never have thought up, followed by the traditional 

Ennoshita side-eyed Tanaka, chuckling quietly to himself. Sleepy eyes were following the movement on screen as each short plot came to an end and another began. 

It was only on the third of theses that Ennoshita realised he had a predicament. It was always _enjoyable_ to watch a guy getting fucked by another, he flushed when a hard smack landed on the guys ass and buried himself in in the magazine, spare hand searching for the remote.

He turned another page to see a pair of heavy breasts bound almost like the edges of a bra; and moved on.

Tanaka made an interesting sulky noise, but still rested his head on Ennoshita's shoulder to watch him read his porn, the next seemed less than interesting to Tanaka and he turned his face to the screen. 

Ennoshita shuffled back into the duvet, letting Tanaka tug him until they were both comfy. It was hard to watch the tv, what with Tanaka snuggled against him, blinking from a sleepy haze and _God, he was cute. Wasn't he?_

Ennoshita peeked back up to the screen. Rimming. He squeezed his eyes shut, picturing what he assumed 90 year old boobs might look like. It helped, a bit, until he realised the hardness pressed into his thigh, a very prominent reminder that Tanaka was still rather naked from yesterday. He shook his head. It was too strange, to think that yesterday Tanaka had been a wolf for all of a few seconds. Bigger than a real wolf. Still, this was distraction enough to allow him to tease the other. Perhaps end this game while he was still ahead?

"Great plot." He said, loudly, meeting the sleepy gaze and trying to ignore the strike of attraction that clenched his stomach. How could someone who dressed as every badboy in every bad film could be this adorable.

He nodded, then blinked.

Ennoshita held up one of his magazines. "You must really be into Bondage." He said, Tanaka was blinking a little faster now, shifted so he was less of a floppy noddle and more of a soggy stick.

Ennoshita could still feel it on his thigh however.

"Is that why you kept me trapped here?" Tanaka was staring at him now, not… quite processing…

His eyes widen and he slowing looked over to the magazine Ennoshita was holding. He'd never seen a grown man more so fast.

The magazine was snatched from his hands and then went tumbling back with Tanaka, who rolled straight off the bed with a screech and a crash.

Ennoshita probably shouldn't have gone looking through porn.

"Why am I naked?!" Came the garbled yell, followed shortly by; "And why I am ha-" He made a choking sound.

"Sugawara-san said it was instincts."

A peach-fuzz head popped up at the side of the bed. "Why are you in my bed?" He mumbled.

Ennoshita thought about it for a moment. Then shrugged. "You wouldn't let go?" The tv let out a rather loud moan just as the door opened with a sleepy looking Sugawara in rather cute cloud Pajamas and a beige jumper. He looked the picturesque of a lazy weekend day.

"What is going on?!" He looked at the porn playing on the tv, then at Tanaka nude on the floor, then Ennoshita looking comfy in bed. "Tanaka, I thought you said the tv broke?"

Tanaka flushed pink and Ennoshita almost laughed. Almost. Sugawara looked too tired to upset.

He sighed heavily. "Tanaka, please put your dick away." He muttered.

"I'll take a shower." He mumbled, reaching blindly for his pillow, Ennoshita pushed it towards him. And he edged to the bathroom door, pillow over his lap. He paused next to Sugawara. "Suga~ What um, what did I miss?" He asked, uneasy grin stretching his cheeks. 

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Um, getting a call from Saeko?"

"Well, we couldn't find no-name near the fence, but you caught his smell and went after him. We couldn't separate you two, Daichi almost gave you a smack down."

"Oh god," Tanaka flushed scarlet, "I'm so sorry- wait? He's Nakamura?"

"I lied about my name." Ennoshita said, still flicking through the magazine ideally, he should probably stop. "Didn't know I was a wolf-were," He coughed, "A wolfshifter." He tried not to let his distaiste show, he didn't want to go along with this madness. 

"oh," Tanaka sounded faint. "I'll… I'll shower now," He continued his awkward side stepping, pillow in place into the bathroom.

"Make sure it’s a cold shower." Ennoshita yelled, only to get a squark and loud clank in return. 

Sugawara was grinning at the door, something mischievous he hadn’t recognised in the man yesterday. "I think we'll get along very well Ennoshita."

* * *

Sugawara had left after Ennoshita had turned the TV off, saying that lunch was in 30 minutes and Ennoshita had sprung out of bed, flinching at the pain in his leg but still searching the room for anything that could help. 

A dressing gown tie with no gown, heavy furniture and sheets.

There was a curse in the bathroom and the door opened inwards.

Ennoshita scrambled for the bed, throwing sheets over himself and grabbing a magazine. "That was quick," he said. Peering from behind the magazine.

He was dry and still in a towel. "Forgot trousers," He grumbled, bending where Ennoshita could _admire_ his back muscles. He stood and look at him. 

Ennoshita watched in glee as his eyes widened and he threw himself over the bed, one hand grabbing for the magazine Ennoshita had open on his lap, the other holding the towel tight around his hips.

Ennoshita couldn't help the burst of laughter as the magazine was ripped from him.

"You're a demon Nakamura!" He snarled, "A man's porn is private!"

"is it?" Ennoshita laughed, "Also, my name isn't Nakamura."

"Right…" Tanaka sheepishly, tucking the magazine under his arm . "And yes it is." He dumped the magazine in his wardrobe and dragged out some tracksuit pants ad boxers from the general cloth pile and slunk back into the bathroom, shouldering the door inwards.

Ennoshita scrambled out of bed again. Grabbing the dressing gown tie off the floor and looping it in a tight knot around the knob of the bathroom door and then stretched it to the bedroom door. If someone opened that, Tanaka, would be able to get out. But until then he was trapped. 

He climbed over the bed, smacking his ankle in the process and cracked open the window. A drop, but not too far, down to the thick powdered snow below. He found his trainers on the floor and his coat hanging on the side of the wardrobe and shrugged it on, his back pack he put on the front, so he could protect his valuables inside.

The shower turned on with a squeak and he crawled out onto the thin window ledge, knocking a small potted plant outside. He watched it fall with a growing sense of dread. It landed with a dull thump, cushioned by snow. Suddenly here, this seemed like a bad idea.

He lowered himself outside, clinging to the icy window sill and then edged one foot onto the slippery tiles below.

He risked a glance down. "Oh fuck," He muttered. He reached for some of the old walling; jugged and sticking out stones, grippable wooden beans and strong pipes. The pipe was icier than expect.

He dropped. A foot or so, caught by his hand on sharp rock. It hurt, a lot, he'd probably cut himself. The next few steps were easier, a spark of red on the wall caught his eye. He had cut his hand apparently. He had some anti-septic in his bag anyway.

He foot dangled, throbbing ankle seemed to crying at him to not do it. 

Still, he lowered himself as much as possible. He heard some movement from above, followed by a bang and yelling.

Looks like Tanaka had found he was trapped. He'd hoped he would have more time than this.

He peeked down. A bit higher than he planned. But it should be fine.

He dropped, bracing himself, land lightly, bent knee-

The snow did not break his fall. Some cracked, pain engulfed his leg and he couldn't help the cry as he rolled into the snow with a grunt.

"Ow," he hissed, curled around his bag and clutched his shin. "Fuck, that was a bad idea."

The cold was seemed in under his coat, Somewhere above, a door angrily and violently opened. He flinched. He would start running, if he could.

Instead he twisted to look up, just in time to see two blurry heads leans out of the window.

They vanished again. Hopefully they would just leave him to die of hypothermia. No such luck.

A door opened. Closer this time. Followed swiftly by the crunch and shift of snow under heel. He blinked into the concerned faces of Sugawara and Tanaka. 

He had freedom for a few minutes only. Amusingly, Tanaka was bare foot, only in tracksuit pants, his eyes were bright with anger. 

"You made your ankle worse." Sugawara huffed, "Didn't you?"

Ennoshita frowned, he didn't have to answer that question. His knuckles were white where he clutched at the pain, teeth gritted against it.

Tanaka made an aggressive 'Titch' noise, and slid his arms through the snow under his body. "Bloody moron," He snarled. "We'll let you go in a week, but you can't go running off when you're injured!" Ennoshita was lifted, like a floppy duvet and then hauled over on shoulder. 

The air forced from his lungs and his ankle protesting. He hissed through his teeth, and a firm hand came to steady his aching leg. "Sorry," Tanaka muttered, other hand wrapping around Ennoshita's waist. He dangled uselessly down his back, propping his chin on his hand to face Sugawara.

"So, lunch?" He tried, deadpan.

"We do plan on feeding you," Sugawara said, "but that was incredibly stupid to do. You're lucky Tanaka hasn't gone feral again."

"Suga!" He whined, as they walked through the snow. "I'm not that bad."

"Tanaka," Sugawara said, amusement and exhaustion; the very voice of a tired parent, "Do you want to know exactly what went down while you were wolfing out? For how many hours you guarded him like some possessive-

"Ok, ok!" Tanaka squealed, pausing as he opened what Ennoshita assumed to be the front door. He really couldn't see much apart from Tanaka's ass and a grumpy looking Sugawara.

The stepped up, wooden floors replacing the snow. Ennoshita shuddered, the sort that moved the whole body in a violent version of shivering. Tanaka started rubbing his back, Sugawara clearly noticed the movement, but chose to ignore it, instead asking why Ennoshita tried to escape.

He shrugged and Sugawara huffed, clearly not liking his answer. To the left, Ennoshita saw the edge of the stairs, a small boy perched on them. 

"Suga, is that the new wolf?" He asked, rosy cheeks and short black hair.

"Yep!" Sugawara crouched down to help him to his feet. He must've been about 9 years old? The little boy trotted after them to keep up. "I'm Sato! I'm 8! Who are you?"

Ennoshita liked children, he'd babysat his many brothers and sisters in foster homes, tutored younger students for extra pocket money; mostly in desperate attempts to save up for a camera. 

He didn't believe in lying to children. "Ennoshita," he said quietly. Although, by the stutter in Tanaka's steps and the faint surprise on Sugawara's face, he'd been heard.

"How old are you Enno-tan?"

"Sato!" Sugawara admonished. 

"It's ok," Ennoshita didn't mind nicknames, they were better than forced distance. And the child, the child calmed him in ways an adult trying to convince he was a wolf never could. "I'm 20," 

"Woah!" He grinned, "You're like a proper adult! Suga's a proper adult! So's Onii-chan, but not Onee-chan,"

"I suppose I am, Is Tanaka?"

"Which one?"

They stepped up again, judging by the smells, they were in or near the kitchen. He tapped Tanaka's back. "This one?"

"He's supposed to be an adult." Is Sato's amazing reply, and Ennoshita can't help but laugh. 

"Everyone's bullying me today," Tanaka huffed, crouching and depositing Ennoshita on a sofa in a blur of colours. "Duvet should still be warm, I'll go grab it. And some warm clothes." He disappeared down the hall way giving time for Ennoshita to look around.

Big, open plan. The little boy was climbing up next to him, still talking about who was and wasn't "Proper adult" in the house, While Sugawara stood by an accent wall; orange, guarding him.

There was a kitchen to the far side, big, gleaming, with Daichi - he'd remembered his name at least, bent over the stove cooking. There was a pile of plates; 10 high next to him.

"How many people live here."

"hmm full time? 7, altogether? 10," He grinned fondly while Sato cuddled up against Ennoshita's side. "We're all here Sundays for Daichi's lunch. Sato likes you. "Ennoshita petted the small boys head, and turned his attention back to Suga, "The doctor will be here in an hour," he said, looking up from his phone. "We won't keep you past the time the doctor sets. I'll even keep Tanaka off your back, but while you are here. I'd appreciate no stupid stunts like jumping out of a window."

"I didn't jump."

"Falling out of a window then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys want to see happen between these two!


	8. The pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhhhhhhh Tanaka has class and Nishinoya wants to be carried by asahi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey  
> I'M BACK
> 
> I've completely changed chapter 6 and 7  
> and finally wrote this
> 
> and so much SugaDai fantasy that I have 12 completed chapters ready to post.... out of like... 20-something
> 
> enjoy i guess

"This is your room for now," Suga said, pushing open a door on the much smaller third floor. "not as fancy as the full time rooms but," Ennoshita looked around the room, small, but homely. "It should do for a week."

"No, it's uh great. Better than my flat anyway."

The stood in the doorway, looking at the small bed, and wardrobe, the window gazing out on a frosty landscape of dark pines and glowing snow. The city, a dark scar decorated with stars in the distance.

"It's got a lovely view." Ennoshita added uncomfortably. 

"Yeah?" Suga pushed the pile of clothes into his arms. "Some stuff for you to wear. Mostly Tanaka's, but we had some spare stuff anyway so that's there too."

"I should thank Tanaka,"

"Thank him that he's given you washed clothes."

"What?"

Sugawara only grinned, and rolled his eyes. "You'll learn quickly that Alphas' are notoriously protective. And annoying!" He stepped out to leave, "Toilet to the right, second door. The only other rooms up here are Sato and Sanako."

"Are… are they…" Ennoshita remembered how Sato had called Suga well; Suga. "Somebodies?"

"Daichi's brother and Sister, Sawamura Daichi, Sanako and Sato." He said, "They should be asleep,"

"What about their-" He went quiet. "The bench."

Suga gave him a sad smile. "Hunters." He answered his silent question. "It was a long time ago. Sato and Sanako don't remember. Sanako was only 2, Sato almost a week. Me and Daichi look after them." 

"Are you and Daichi…." Ennoshita blushed instead of finishing. 

"We're mates." Sugawara said, "I guess the closest human have is marriage, we're going to get it legalised when both Sato and Sanako are in Junior high." He leaned against the door frame. "I was kinda like you, ya know. But the opporsite."

Ennoshita shuffled the pile of clothes in his arms, then shuffled them again. "Wh-what do you mean."

"University student, hunters. Except I knew exactly what I was. Lived with two other wolves in Aoba, port town; Minato?"

"I know of it."

"Panicked when I was almost shot at, I was 17 at the time?" He sighed, "Got stuck as a wolf for almost a year, couldn't change back, acted less and less like a shifter and more and more like a feral dog. Daichi pulled me out of it. We were old friends, met when we were little."

"And you moved up here?"

"Finished college down there; got my teaching degree and started working at Nekoma Pre-school. OF course, Sato and Sanako aren't in my class."

"You have work tomorrow?"

"Yep, Monday morning. Most of us will be out - However," He crossed his arms, staring him down. "Nishinoya's here in the morning, and wakes up at anything, Tanaka is here over lunch after his shift at the garage, and then I will be back by three when he has classes. No running off."

"I can barely walk." Ennoshita grumbled. 

"Who's fault is that?" When Ennoshita didn't answered Sugawara huffed. "Exactly. I won't hold it against you, but I hope you don't do anything like that again." He turned to leave, "Sleep well Ennoshita."

He watched the door swing shut, and dumped his borrowed clothes on the bed and sat down next to them in a soft thump.

He let his backpack slid off and fall behind him, rocking over the fluffy. The room was quiet. Really quiet. Even the wind was still tonight.

After a few minutes, he stood again, desperate to do something despite already being quite tired. He had a feeling he wouldn't sleep well if at all.

He hung up his borrowed clothes, and half unpacked his backpack, putting his camera on the side table and fishing out his toiletries.

Getting ready for bed took very little time, he was already in pajama-like-clothing, and it was too cold to bother changing, in fact, he wished he had a second pair of fluffy socks. 

By the time (about 3 minutes later) he climbed into the comfy bed, the silence was pressing in on his from multiple angles, filling his ears with that irritating tinnitus and made him sure he could hear voices downstairs, when he was sure everyone had headed to bed. 

He turned over and stared out the window. The pitch black pines silhouetted against and inky blue sky. Tiny pin prick stairs were clustered, so many more than is Seijoh, It was beautiful.

He turned over and stared at the door. The old wood cracked and textured. If he had his macro lens he could have taken some interesting close ups. 

He lay on his back and glared at the ceiling. How long had he been lying here anyway. He had no way of telling the time, but it felt like awhile. 

He dragged his pillow down and hugged it to his chest, burying his face.

He counted to 100, 100 stupid sheep jumping a stupid wall.

He imagined a story, a movie playing out in his mind.

He paced the room, or limped 2 steps left then two steps right. 

He did 10 push ups which left his ankle throbbing and swollen.

He got back into bed and counted 100 more sheep, except half way through they became wolves jumping over a moon.

He lay on his front and watched a spider crawl along the wall.

He lay on his back with his head of the edge and glared at the door again.

He stood by the window and counted stars. At 50 he gave up.

He flicked through all 20 photos he could afford to get done, and chucked 17 of them in the bin by the door.

He lay on his side and considered going for- attempting a walk.

He went the loo, brushed his teeth twice and wondered if a shower was too loud or rude at whatever the fuck o'clock. 

He rifled through the borrowed clothes, noting their size and the fact that he'd have to roll up the trouser legs.

He got back into bed.

He stared at the window. He glared at the door. 

He brushed his teeth again, counted sheep and then wolves. And on wolf number 153 he finally fell asleep.

* * *

He woke up to Sugawara grinned at him and thrusting a plate of toast under his head. "Mornin'!" He said, "Can't stay in a rush," He stuck his head into the hall, while Ennoshita blinked rapidly, trying to chase the confusion and fatigue from his mind. "Sato! Sanako! Put on your socks now please."

Ennoshita sleepily bit into the toast. Hm, Nutella? Listening to the whining from outside.

"No! You cannot wear that to school. You have to wear your uniform."

He came back into the room. "Tanaka's gonna keep you company when he wakes up, and I'll see you this afternoon."

He stepped at the room, Ennoshita blurrily watching him as he munched on his food. Dammit, he was tired. 

He wondered if he'd get food as good as yesterdays. The Carbonara Dinner was particularly fine. It was cold today, and all he wanted to do was snuggle back down into bed and sleep, a testament to how tired he really was. He hated lie ins.

He polished off his toast and flung off his t-shirt, too long, almost midthigh and went for the wardrobe.

It was all warm looking hoodies, tracksuit pants and t-shirts with band logos. He had a sneaking suspicion they were all Tanaka's. He doesn't exactly know how he feels about that. He finds a plain one, pale blue. Probably not Tanaka's. He pulled it on and some dark Trackpants. 

He spent some time fiddling with his camera, but film was too expensive so he didn't take any photos. He was glad when Tanaka knocked on his door late morning. He opened it to a sleepy grin and a lacking of shirt.

Christmas had come early.

"I need to apologise!" He said, sharp and fast. And then he was bending at the waist. "I'm sorry, for going all alpha on you and and- being over protective and stuff. It's not my place and- Even yesterday when I came back to myself I let myself be protective. I'm sorry."

"It's f-" Was it though? It had been weird, but he'd clearly been protected, well maybe. He still wasn't sure if he trusted them. What with the somewhat strange -werewolf, sorry wolf shifter thing they had going on. "I accept your apology," He said instead. 

"Really?!" Tanaka "You mean it!" He'd never seen a grown man look so earnest and adorable. At his tentative nod, Tanaka fist pumped and forced his way into his room. "Let me borrow a shirt! I'm going to show you the house, and we can have lunch! You have a camera, would you like to take pictures? I can take you up to the ledge, it's so pretty there."

"Suga said you had classes today, I don't think there's enough time." He mumbled. Watching as Tanaka's features morphed into what could only be a puppy-dog expression. "But I'd like to see the house," He muttered, silently wishing he could continue to see Tanaka shirtless. But he now had his shirt in place and all those lovely abs covered up. 

"Yeah, let's do that." Tanaka started forward and Ennoshita stumbled out his way. "What!?" He pouted, _Pouted!_

"I know what you're about to do. I can walk fine thank you!"

"Uh what did the doctor say?" He was grinning, gorgeous and annoying all in one. "Something about rest, and staying off your foot?"

"Foot! Not feet!" Ennoshita whacked a hand away from him, but couldn't stop the grin forming, he battered away another hand. "Stop it!" He words came out with laughter rather than sternness. Arms grabbed his sides and he was carried once again. He thumped Tanaka's chest, "This better not become a common occurrence!"

"So far it's daily," Tanaka shrugged, spinning them around until they could leave the room. 

"Don't you dare drop me on the stairs." He mumbled, tucking his arms near his chest. He wasn't really sure what to do in this situation. Where to look or put his limbs. He didn't like how Tanaka could see the deep blush on his cheeks and didn't like how helpless he felt. 

They bounced down the stairs, Tanaka nodding (instead of pointing) at the pictures on the wall. "Each group of us that come through." He said, "Even my dad's here."

"Do most of you…" he stopped to think over his question. "Do most wolf-shifters live here?" 

They turned on the landing, and the down the next set of stairs. "hmm, many of us do. Our pack is mostly descendants of the wolves that fled Karasuno."

Ennoshita went stiff, unless this was something they found out from his back ground… he doubted so.

"Those men that went after you?" Tanaka continued, he sounded oblivious to Ennoshita's discomfort, but the gentle thumb rubbing his shoulder told something slightly different. "Those hunters, they attacked Karasuno years ago. I would've been 1 or 2? My Dad fled with me and my sister, My Pap vanished that day."

"Pap?"

"Omegan father, depends on the family what you call them. Hinata called his moms mom A and mom O."

"I see." Ennoshita hummed. "I'm sorry about your parents."

"No worries," He said, as they entered the big sitting room/kitchen extension. "I spilled, what's your background, little wolf."

He glowered at the nickname. "Not sure what to tell you."

"Don't be like that," Ennoshita could hear the whine in his voice, where they stopped in the middle of the room. 

"I mean it, I don't know. I grew up in a foster system. I just about remember my parents."

"And…?"

"I was born in Karasuno." He muttered. "But grew up in Seijoh." 

"So your parents avoided the first attack." Tanaka said, "How did they-

"One died in the fire. The other... Vanished." Ennoshita muttered. "From what I'm told they never came to pick me up from school."

"I'm so sorry,"

"I don't remember it well."

They stood in silence, Ennoshita staring at his hands curled against, Tanaka at the blank ceiling. 

"You were going to give me a tour?" Ennoshita said eventually. The grin he was greeted with was blinding.

"Of course!"

* * *

Its late morning when they finally finish their tour. Pushing in from the outside snow covered forest, Tanaka had put him down with a heavy sigh so they could shed off their coats.

"Told you I could walk," Ennoshita grumbled, watching him stretch out his arms as Enno put up his borrow coat. 

"Doctor said-

"I know what he said." Ennoshita grinned, dodging out the way when Tanaka made to grab for him. "No!" He squawked loudly. 

"Yes!" Tanaka laughed as he grabbed him around the waist and tossed him over his shoulder, laughing harder when Ennoshita thumped him on the back. 

"I spend way too much time up here."

"I'm happy to carry you like this all day-" They both froze as the front door opened, bringing with it a burst of chilled air. 

"Ryu!" Ennoshita barely got a glance at the two vastly different sized people in the doorway, until Tanaka was spinning around.

"Noya!" He yelled. "I just finished giving Ennoshita-san a tour."

"Don't you have class soon?" The lower, gentle voice asked. 

"They put it online last minute cause of the snow." Ennoshita felt him shrug under him. "I get to spend aaall day in pajamas."

"Tanaka," The same quiet voice asked, "Why are you carrying Ennoshita-san?"

"Good question." Ennoshita grumbled.

"Doc said to stay off the foot!" 

"It's not that bad!" Ennoshita groaned over dramatically. 

"Asahi!" Ennoshita only heard the squawk and cry, Tanaka shaking with mirth. "Carry me too? Please! Please!" 

"What?!" 

"COME ON! CARRY MEEE!" Tanaka chuckled and spun them around.

"Have fun Noya, Asahi," Bumping down the hall while Ennoshita got a better view at a towering man with a bun, desperately fighting off someone much smaller than him.

Tanaka carried him through to the kitchen then sitting room, dumping him ungracefully on the sofa and the crouched to carefully pull of his trainers. "Your socks are damp," He then tugged those off too. 

"Tana-" Ennoshita cut himself off with a sharp inbreath, Tanaka's hands were wrapped it around his right foot. 

"You’re freezing," He said, hands massaging the coldness free. "Let me grab my laptop, I have a class soon." He tugged a huge fluffy blanket from the sofa and shucked it over him, before disappearing back into the hall way.

"Omg, Asahi just carry him. At least he'll stop whining!" Leaving Ennoshita alone to let his morning sink in. It had been pleasant. Tanaka was fun, and silly and enjoyed carrying him around way too much. But perhaps that what Suga meant over dinner last night. Instincts and protection, and as confusing as this all was. Ennoshita hadn't felt lonely or scared or worried since Tanaka strolled into the bedroom this morning.

He came back down with a slightly battered looking laptop, and crashed into the crouch next to him, dumping a pile of paper and general debris on Ennoshita's blanket-clad lap.

"Old," He said holding it up, "but works and battery could probably last a year." He slipped himself under the blanket, and propped it up on his lap. "I've got five minutes before anatomy, you should read those." Ennoshita picked one up. 

"The best tools for mechanics?"

"Uh, no sorry. The leaflets."

"What do you study," Ennoshita peered at his background, some anime he believed. 

"Sports science, minoring in education." He said, discretely pushing a leaflet into Ennoshita's hand. "Are you in college?"

Ennoshita hummed an affirmative. It was surprising how much they'd spoken today, convocation flowing easily, and yet they didn't even know the basics of each other. Hell, Ennoshita refused to give up his first name.

"What do you study?"

"Physiotherapy," 

"Woah cool!" Tanaka was opening up a college website. Nekoma.U.

"What do you want to do?" Ennoshita asked. 

"Personal trainer and sports coach. I'd like to teach the kids team down at the school. Getting kids in sports in great. So maybe a gym teacher? I'm guessing you want to be a physiotherapist?"

"Hit the nail on the head,"

"Maybe you could treat me to some therapy, I have this dodgy-ass knee after all-

"Tanaka!" They both flinched, jumping away from each other when they realised how close they had gotten. 

"Good god man", a younger voice this time. Keep it in your pants-"

Ennoshita stared in horror at the group of students on screen.

"Stop flirting you dog!" Someone else yelled, 

“Maybe mute yourself next time?” Came the tired drone of a teacher who hard too much on snowed in classes.

Tanaka swivelled the screen away from him and glared them. "Guys," He whined. "I'm here now, can we just start?" He sent an apologetic look to Ennoshita before turning the screen away from him. 

He was blushing from the rather strong ribbing he was getting, before eventually the teacher stepped in. 

Ennoshita heaved a sigh of relief and turned to some of the stuff he had dumped on his lap.

**'So, you didn't know you were a wolf.'**

He couldn't believe they had leaflets for this.

* * *

He turned over and stared at the door. The old wood cracked and textured. If he had his macro lens he could have taken some interesting close ups. 

He lay on his back and glared at the ceiling. How long had he been lying here anyway. He had no way of telling the time, but it felt like awhile. 

He dragged his pillow down and hugged it to his chest, burying his face.

He counted to 100, 100 stupid sheep jumping a stupid wall.

He imagined a story, a movie playing out in his mind.

He paced the room, or limped 2 steps left then two steps right. 

He did 10 push ups which left his ankle throbbing and swollen.

He got back into bed and counted 100 more sheep, except half way through they became wolves jumping over a moon.

He lay on his front and watched a spider crawl along the wall.

He lay on his back with his head of the edge and glared at the door again.

He stood by the window and counted stars. At 50 he gave up.

He flicked through all 20 photos he could afford to get done, and chucked 17 of them in the bin by the door.

He lay on his side and considered going for- attempting a walk.

This was a complete repeat of last night.

He was tired, he was cold, he was grumpy.

He climbed out of bed, still clutching a pillow to his chest. He flinched at the cold wood, and made his way out of the door. 

The hallway was dark, the homely pictures of the wall looked more like the shifting images in almost every haunted house he'd been in. He ignored the involuntary shiver. He couldn't stay here. And he couldn't go back to his room. 

He limped downstairs, still holding his pillow and grabbing the banister. 

He paused outside of what he hoped was the right door. took a deep breath. And knocked.

There was nothing for a moment. And ENnoshita stood shaking out in the cold. He knocked again. Louder this time and hoped he had the right door. And hoped he didn't wake anyone else.

Just when he was thinking of knocking again, or simply barging in. The door opened to a bare chest. He looked up.

"Tanaka," He said, at the exact time Tanaka mumbled his name.

"Are you ok?" He added, looking down at the omega.

"uh, yeah. I jsut can't sleep."

"You wanna go watch a movie? I can uh..." He rubbed the back of his fuzzy peach head. "Set one up for you? I'd stay up with you but um, I have uh, class."

"Tired." Ennoshita mumbled awkwardly. 

"I have a hot water bottle-

Ennoshita took two steps and bumped his forehead into his chest. "Tired." He repeated grumpily. "Can I sleep here." He felt Tanaka take a breath. "With you." He corrected. "Can I sleep- with you?" He blushed, hoping Tanaka wouldn't read into that.

An arm came and wrapped around his shoulders. "Yeah, yeah of course."

They trailed inside and Tanaka, surprisingly, didn't have to carry him. They crawled into bed, Ennoshita curling into the familiar scent with a purr.

He was already drifting off by the time Tanaka pulled a warm duvet over him. 

He didn't notice when Tanaka pushed some hair from his eyes.

Or when he tweaked his borrow t-shirt so it covered both shoulders.

Nor did he notice the soft croon Tanaka made when he shuffle closed.

He didn't even notice the strong protective scent Tanaka emitted just moments before they both passed out.


	9. Missing Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ennoshita's fallen into a bit of a routine. He has to make some tough decisions in the next few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Awkwardly slides chapter out* Sorry, its short. Collage is hard man.

Ennoshita was not a slow waker. While he looked constantly tired he was surprisingly observant. Even in his morning lectures; A skill none of his friends understood.

And while he normally woke early, dragged himself towards his closest coffee spot, recently he'd taken up a new morning hobby. 

He always rolled first. Usually multiple times while in a half awake, half asleep state.

He would then wriggle his way into the warmest part of his best, usually wherever Tanaka was. He would force his cold toes against Tanaka legs or stomach if he was feeling particularly sadistic - just to watch him squirm. One week ends he'd listen to Sugawara and Daichi getting the kids up, listen to them whine about school and "The worse subject ever; Art!" 

Ennoshita wasn't quite sure what Chiyo; Daichi's sister, had against art. But she constantly complained about it. All the kids Ennoshita had met in the system loved art. Even if it was just to draw each other as insulting as they could. 

He would sometimes hear Nishinoya coming back from his run. He would storm to Asahi's room and demand he wake up. Then there would be a bunch of yelling and Suga telling every to shut up before slamming his bedroom door, thus bringing Nishinoya to his door to try and wake both him and Daichi as well.

Ennoshita had never met someone with quite the energy.

However, that didn't make it any more pleasant when he was startled from his lay in by a chaotic thunder of his nap by and was for at least the first 3 hours of days, which made morning lectures particularly hard.  
If he could wake up properly he might trudge to his kitchenette, get some coffee to give him a waking buzz. Mostly, he flopped around and thought about the coffee buzz, he rarely got to enjoy it until after his first lecture.

This morning, was not a slow waking morning. This was a thundering ahead paired with frantic yelling, the ceiling bouncing and an irritated huff against his head, the door springing open and throwing warm light into Ennoshita's eyes.

He groaned and snuggled away from it. 

He wondered what the time was? Suga often came to wake him in his own room and offer him breakfast. But so far he'd snuck back in before being caught in Tanaka's bed.

He should probably figure out why he was always in Tanaka's bed.

"Tana-ka," The shout fell away and Ennoshita mentally told Sugawara to 'f off.'

"What?" Ennoshita startled at the other voice. "Suga, it's too early for this." He whined. Burrowing his head into the top of Ennoshita's.

"Right, uh I thought, never mind." The door slammed, cutting off the light and Ennoshita breathed a sigh of relief. Now he had a slightly different issue to deal with. 

"Just ignore him." Tanaka breathed, curling closer. "Skin ship is normal for us."

"It is?" Ennoshita asked, voice coming out a lot smaller than he wanted it too. He wondered why Nishinoya didn't just climb into Asahi's bed. Or with anyone else? He was clearly one of the more cuddly people here.

Tanaka hummed, "Yeah. To an extent." He wriggled closer. "But this is…" He mumbled something, then tried again. "A bit more than normal. But uh," He mumbled again. "If you're ok with it, I am." He yawned, right in Ennoshita's face, tugging him closer. "Warm."

"I sleep better here." Ennoshita mumbled. He didn't miss how Tanaka's ears turned red. But decided not to give him a chance to think too hard on that. "Is there breakfast?"

"We can go find some?"

"Please?"

Ennoshita escaped to his own room to change. And then ran into Tanaka on the stair well.

"Nice shirt!" 

Ennoshita looked down, it was large and black with 'Hell Yeah' written on the front in red spiky lettering. "It's yours. Isn't it?"

"Never said I didn't have good taste! Let's go eat! Its Thursday so there might be beacon." Tanaka held out his arms.

"Absolutely not." Ennoshita muttered, "I can walk fine." He said, and then demonstrated by stomping to the kitchen.

"Your foot looks a lot better." Suga remarked. Dishing what looked like scrambled eggs to two grumpy kids. "You want breakfast? I've got eggs going-

"Beacon?" Tanaka stuck his head over Ennoshita's shoulder.

"No, Mushrooms."

Tanaka groaned and trudged to the table, tugging Ennoshita along with him. Enno did not miss the way Suga's eyebrows rose. But luckily he didn't say anything, instead, snatching a paper tissue and passing it to Sato without looking. "Wipe your mouth."

"Anyway, while you're foot looks better." Suga continued. "We'll know for sure when the doctor gets here on Monday." 

Ennoshita swallowed. "Monday?" God it had almost been two weeks and-

Tanaka ubruptly stood from the table. "I'll be right back." Before vanishing outside.

"What was-" Sugawara shook his head. "Anyway, Hopefully he can tell us if you need to be on those pain killers any longer."

"Ah yeah." He mumbled, still focused on _Monday_ and that it was _two days from now._

"They make you kind of weird in the evenings." Suga continued. "It's cute. And I think Tanaka enjoys it."

"Enjoys what?"

"Well, after dinner, you take your pain killers and um… scent Tanaka?"

Ennoshita blinked twice. "I what?"

Ennoshita knew he had been getting cuddly in the evenings. Most days at least some sat down in the big sitting room to watch TV and chat, with the younger Sawamura siblings usually lying on the floor and on one night, to Ennoshita's surprised, they had gotten into an argument and ended up rolling around on the floor… as wolves. Biting and scratching until Suga had grabbed one and Daichi the other, by the scruff and stomped them upstairs for an early bed time and judging by the yelling, quite the lecture.

"You scent him?" Suga said, a small smile on his face. "I mean, you clearly sneak into his room last night, but we've agreed we wouldn't say anything. But you also scent him and well… its liking marking your territory except… you're marking your…. Uh partner?"

"P-partner?" Ennoshita stuttered.

"Well, mate or courtship partner really."

"N-no!?" Ennoshita blushed red, "That’s not I'm doing! I just… comfy shoulder.. Is all." He dropped his head as Chiyo and Sato burst into laughter. 

"Oh shh you two." Suga snapped. "Don't embarisse him more. We all assumed it was the medication. Don't Worry, Ennoshita. Nobody thinks you're trying to jump him like Noya is Asahi." Suga grinned. "At least on your end. Surely you can smell how much you smell like Tanaka?" He asked. "And how much he smells like you?"

"N-no!" Ennoshita huffed, crossing his arms. 

Sugawara hummed as he stood. "Well, in any case. As we promised, on Monday you're free to go. And if you want we can help you plan where to go."

"Ah-uh," Ennoshita deflated. "Thankyou."

Sugawara smiled, somewhat sadly, and vanished out of the room, shouting over his shoulder. "Tanaka seems to have vanished. Well, he'll be back eventually. Meanwhile I have to get these demons to class." The two 'demons' grinned and hopped down from their chairs- "We're a bit late… Chiyo, Sato, please put your stuff in the s-

"I'll do it." Ennoshita said, standing. "It's almost 8.30, so you should go."

"You sure?"

"Of course!"

* * *

That night, Ennoshita wedged himself in between Sugawara and the arm rest, ignoring the hurt look Tanaka sent him as he slouched on the far side next to Daichi. 

Even Noya gave him a weird look from his spot on the beanbag. And then a concerned one at Tanaka. 

Usually by now he'd be too sleepy to do much but stare at the telly and rest his head on Tanaka's shoulder. But his nerves were keeping him wide awake, he crossed his arms with a huff and glared at the news. 

Weather warnings of storms which seemed to be the norm here, were given by the same grey haired women they saw every night.

 _Maybe I'll have to stay here a few more days?_ the thought came unbidden, suddenly and with a sprinkle of hope he immediately crushed down. 

He had been desperate to stay. 

But, now he wasn't so sure. He had no plan, didn’t know where else he could go. They'd found him here what if-

They thought made him dizzy and he abruptly stood up, and swayed a bit.

"Ennoshita?"

"Just need the loo." He grumbled, and hurried out of the room.

The vertigo had vanished by the time he locked the toilet door between him and leaned over the sink.

"What is wrong with me." He mumbled. Meeting his irritated glare in the window. He washed his face and stomped out into the hallway. 

He was stepped to just sneak straight up the stairs and go to bed, in his own room. But he didn't want to worry any of them. And Suga would come for him eventually…

He headed back to the sitting room, stopping to look at one of the many photos that lined the walls. It seemed every day he found another picture. This time in black and white. He didn't recognise any of the people in this photo. 

"What's going on anyway?" 

He turned towards the sitting room. The Tv had been turned down. 

"I don't know." Tanaka whined. "It was fine this morning?"

"Well what did you do?" Noya asked again. 

"Nothing?" Tanaka grumbled "I think." 

Ennoshita listened quietly outside the door. "Well clearly something is." Noya grumbled. "He's as distanced from you as Asahi is from me!" 

"If your implying I done something as pervy as you, you're wrong."

"Tanaka you are just as bad if not worse than me."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Shut it!" Daichi snarled. "Can we just watch the movie… for one night in peace?"

"I think it's my fault." Suga said suddenly. "I teased Enno about it earlier. I thought he realised what he's doing."

"Suga-" Tanaka whined. "Why?"

"He's probably leaving soon." Daichi said suddenly. Ennoshita flinched despite himself.

"You don't know that." Tanaka spat.

"No, I don't. And it would probably be safer for him. Healthier too, especially when his wolf decides to raise its head." 

"Look," Sugawara cuts them off. "Neither of you can get all over protective if he decides to go. Daichi, I already know you think of him as part of the pack. But he probably doesn't see us the same way and you can't parent him like you do the rest of us. And Tanaka, well I think we all know what you think but you're gonna have to step back and let him decide."

 _We don't all know what Tanaka thinks._ Ennoshita thought venomously. 

"I can't help it." Tanaka huffed. 

"You can, and you will." Suga sniffed. "We have a few days. We just make it clear that he's welcome to stay and we can help him find work, or-

"He might want to go back to school." Tanaka mumbled. "He's studying physiotherapy."

"Well, Nekoma University has special allowances for transferring wolves so… So does Fukurodani U, Tanaka, don't look so excited."

Ennoshita stepped away from the door as their conversation turned to universities. Opened the bathroom door and slammed it shut. 

Their conversation immediately stopped. Good, he could go back in now.

Suga was just leaving the room when he turned around. Ennoshita scowled. Suga gave him a weak smile, "Would you like a drink?"

He shook his head and watch him vanish into the kitchen. 

Ennoshita dragged his feet into the sitting room, and without meeting anyones gaze stopped infront of Tanaka. He refused to look at the expression he might be making. Instead glaring at the arm rest.

Eventually Tanaka shuffled and made a gap. Ennoshita turned and squished himself into it. Staring at the wall to avoid eye contact. 

He felt the light breezy smell from Tanaka, the one Suga called a happy scent. But Enno wasn't quite ready to get around the fact that he smell emotions or some shit.

Suga came back with a couple of drinks, placing them on the coffee table. "I think I'll take these two to bed." He said, jerking a thumb at the two lumps Enno had forgotten about under a blanket on the floor. 

"I'll grab one." Daichi stood and stretched. "Noya, would you mind locking the front door?"

"Sure!" 

Ennoshita watched the file out with a sense of dread. He was now alone with Tanaka.

The Tv was stilling playing. Some Zombie series or something. But it was far less scary than the suffocating silence of the room.

"Did I- Did I do something?" Tanaka asked. And finally he managed to look at and meet his gaze.

"No." Ennoshita sighed. "I just-" He crossed his arms. "I don't know. Can we just go to bed? I'm really tired?"

"Bed?"

"Yes."

"Together?"

"Like normal."

Ennoshita wasn't quite prepared for the blinding smile. But he supposed his excitement wasn't too bad. Not when he didn't have to drag his tired body up the stairs. And especially not when he curled into Tanaka's chest and breathed in that breezy warm smell.

And definitely not when he felt lips press to his forehead when he was sure Tanaka thought him asleep.

* * *

"Your ankle looks great." The doctor said, turn it over in his palm. "You're free to do moderate exercise. Nothing crazy. I know what this lots like. No sledging, no skiing, no snowboard, no volleyball, no lake ice skating, no hunting, no racing, no fighting, no tag, no soccer-" He paused. "You get the point. Walking is great, jogging in a week is fine. Now exercises to help you gain the strength back-

"He's studying Physiotherapy." Tanaka chimed in, from his spot next to Ennoshita on the sofa. 

"Tanaka," Ennoshita hissed. Before turning to the doctor. "Continue please."

The doctor kindly ran through some exercises, and was kind enough to ask Ennoshita what he would recommend, agreeing with a few suggestions that had Tanaka beaming with pride. 

"Stop smiling." Ennoshita muttered at Tanaka, as the doctor tidied up. "No seriously." He poked him in the ribs, hard enough to make Tanaka flinch but the smile didn't drop. "Why are you smiling?!"

The doctor stopped to speak to Sugawara but Tanaka was too busy to notice as Ennoshita physically tried to shake the answer out of him.

They were still laughing when Sugawara coughed to get their attention. "Busy? I can come back later? But I really think we should talk about Ennoshita's plans."

That sobered them up quickly.

"Plans?" Tanaka croaked. "We don't have to- yet. I mean-"

"Tanaka," Suga hissed. Before turning to Ennoshita. "As promised you are free to leave. We're prepared to offer some funding to help, although it's not much. However, we do have several options we feel you should be made aware of."

"Ri-ight." Ennoshita hummed. "And-" He looked at Tanaka then Suga, "What are they?"

"Let's sit at the table and properly talk." Suga offered. Standing and walking the short distance to the kitchen while Tanaka and Ennoshita trailed after.

Ennoshita sat with a thump and surprisingly Tanaka took a place across from him next to Sugawara. 

Even Suga gave him a weird look.

"No point in hiding my agenda. I here to present pros and cons of staying… here. Ennoshita that is…." He flushed "Staying… that is… here-

"We get it." Suga snapped. "Let's just lay out the options, ok?"

"Fine." Tanaka huffed. Sinking back and sulking into his seat.

Sugawara swivelled around to fish a notebook out of one of many of the drawers, as well as a pen that looked slightly chewed on.

"As we made clear when you arrived here. You are welcome to stay with us. However, there are plenty of places on the reserve we can refer you too. There are also places in Nekoma centre or Fukurodani which are protected. We can also give you some funds so you can simply… leave."

"But-

"Tanaka!" Suga cut over him, jabbing him in the side so that he doubled over with a groan. He sighed and faced Ennoshita again. "If you were to remain within Fukurodani's borders you could potentially… continue your studies and get citizenship. There are special things in place which allows refugee wolves to live here."

"Are you sure I'm even a wolf? I haven't even shifted?" Ennoshita muttered. "And how would the government even tell I was one?"

"Well, there are a few wolves in politics for one. Specifically the immigration department. So a simple sniff, stamp and sign is the usual route-"

"Does that mean you're interested?" Tanaka said. "Cause there are loads more pros than that-"

He was silenced with another jab that had him leaning his forehead against the table and stifling more groaning.

"I typed everything up in detail," Suga continued. "And I've emailed it to Tanaka, so you can read up on it."

"Thanks." Ennoshita sighed.

"There was something else I wanted to discuss with you." Suga said, and then gave a pointed look to Tanaka. "Just Ennoshita."

"What?" Tanaka whined. But another pointed look, they seemed to be communicating between them. Slowly Tanaka's cheeks turned pink. "Oh. I’ll just get my laptop or something." He muttered, Sliding out from the table and trotting over to the door, metaphorical tail between his legs.

When he was gone Sugawara sighed. "I'm sorry, if what I said the other day made anything difficult between you and Tanaka. I realised you two had gotten close, but I thought you were aware of how close."

"Its fine. I-" Ennoshita shrugged. "I don't know."

"Cuddling is normal in wolves." Sugawara said, "But usually ones… bed is pretty territorial. Especially between alphas and omegas. Its less…" He rolled his shoulders, looking around as if the kitchen shelves would answer his unspoken question. "Common."

"Is it bad?" Ennoshita knew he was blushing. But really, by human standards what he was doing was odd. 

"No, but I think a lot of the house thinks you two are dating." He said.

And Ennoshita couldn't really act surprised. 

"You don’t look surprised." Sugawara said, and Ennoshita scowled. "I think, once you've made a decision you should sit down and talk to Tanaka. Properly."

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Because I'm the only one at this table with a functioning relationship?" Sugawara smiled sweetly.

Ennoshita gulped. "Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

"No. I also want you to take some considerations when deciding what you plan to do. If you're on the run and in danger its unlikely to happen, so it's not too much of a concern. It could still happen-

"What is it?"

"Your heat. Since you've arrived here your scent has gotten stronger. You smell relaxed. You're likely to go into heat- you remember we talked about this?"

"Yes," Ennoshita groaned. This was worse than his birds and the bees talk with his foster mother at age 12.

"Well, if you go into heat, you will have to stay in your room. We don’t need any accidents." Suga said. 

"Accidents-" Ennoshita blushed. "Right."

"Well, I'll let you go take care of that pouting baby. Let us know your plans soon, ok? Then we can get stuff in place and get you registered."

"Kay, thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated! Let me know what you think? What do u think she  
> Ould happen between tanaka and ennoshita?


End file.
